Once Upon A One Shot
by CharmingsDaughter
Summary: A series of one shots soured from requests from reviewers and a few of my own idea. I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME or any of the characters except my OC's that may be written into certain one shots. Daddy Charming, Mama Snow, Captain Swan..etc.
1. Bodyguard

**So I have decided to start my own set of one shots. I have had a few requests for different one shots so I decided to turn this into, well that! lol! I have two requests already so if you have something you would like to see please feel free to let me know!**

 ****When you are making a request for a sequel, please include the chapter number and the name of the chapter****

 *****Also, I haven' decided if I will limited the number of sequels I will do but it may result in me moving it into a multi-chapter fic*****

* * *

 **Bodyguard**

 **This is one of my own one shots**

"You're what?" Emma blurted out

"You heard me Emma, we're assigning you a bodyguard" Snow said materafactly.

"I'm 30 years old! You can't do that!"

"We can and we are. Emma you keep putting yourself in harm's way and we cannot allow you to continue to do that. So until you can prove that we can trust you to not take risks we are going to force you to do so" Charming said in his dad voice

"Mom, Dad, I am practically never alone, I normally always have Killian with me or I'm with you dad at the station. This is COMPLETELY unnecessary!"

"Emma our mind is made up. Lancelot will be here in the morning to start his duties. Like we said, once you prove you can be trusted we will allow you to be on your own." Snow said going back to folding laundry.

Emma turned around and stomped up to her room. She couldn't believe that her parents thought that she needed a bodyguard of all things. If she decided to put her life in danger that was her prerogative as the savior and as an adult woman who could make her own decisions. She decided that she would play along with her parents little stunt but she was going to show them that she could outsmart any bodyguard that they assigned to her to prove that she could look out for herself.

The next morning they were all in the kitchen finishing breakfast when they heard the knock on the door. Charming immediately made his way to the door to greet Lancelot.

"Hello Old Friend! Thank you so much for helping us out with this"

"It's my pleasure to assist the royal family"

"Now I need to make you aware of a few things" At this point Charming pulled Lancelot aside into the living room thwarting Emma's plans to hear what her father was saying. She just hoped that he hadn't caught on to her thought process.

* * *

"Alright so Lancelot Emma has a tendency of...well let's just say that she likes to do things her way and she will go to any lengths to do so"

"So basically I should be looking for her to be trying to give me the slip is that what you're saying?" Lancelot said smiling at his old friends desperation over his daughter

"Yea...exactly" Charming said rubbing the back of his neck "I love my daughter and I love that she takes after Snow and myself with wanting to be a hero but I wish she hadn't inherited our..."

"Lack of self-preservation"

"Okay now" Charming said fake offended "But yes, she did inherit that from us and we can't loose her again"

"She will be perfectly safe with me, I promise"

"thank you Lancelot" Charming said placing a hand on his shoulder "Now we better get back to here before she gets too suspicious"

"you ready to go princess?" David said getting an eye roll from Emma which he was expecting

"Yea yea" she said grabbing her jacket as Charming put an arm around her. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

As day's went this one was pretty quiet. She and her dad went along doing the same old same old same old with paperwork and a few calls here and there followed by their regular walk around town. She was really hoping that her father would see how pointless having Lancelot around was and realize that he already had the job covered.

However, at the last minute a call came in that there was a disturbance at the rabbit hole and Charming told Emma that he would handle it and she could go ahead and wrap up her last half hour doing paperwork and that he would see her at home. This left just Emma and Lancelot at the station. It didn't go unnoticed by Emma that suddenly Lancelot was much more aware of his surroundings and Emma's location once David stepped out of the building. She was going to have to be very crafty to make this work.

"Hey Lancelot, I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back" Emma said setting her pen to the side and pushing her chair back.

"Okay Princess, I'll be waiting for you" Lancelot replied walking so he could keep an eye on the little hallway that led to the bathroom and watch the station. Emma knew something that Lancelot did not however, there was a window that was just big enough for Emma to crawl out of. She had noticed that Lancelot had never bothered to walk around the building or check for other exit's so she knew she was going to be able to slip out without being seen. She may have done this once or twice or helped Killian to slip though the window whens he didn't want David to know he had come to see her a few times while David was out.

Once she easily slipped out and landed no the ground below she started to make her way to the docs where she had texted Killian to meet her.

* * *

After five minutes Lancelot began to knock on the door. "Princess?...Princess Emma?...Emma are you in there?" He finally decided to go in and look to see where she was and found the small restroom empty and the window open. He easily put two and two together and was on his way out to track her while calling David to let him know what was going on

"So you weren't kidding when you said that your daughter likes to give people the slip where you?"

"Oh no, what did she do?" David said a bit exasperated

"She said she had to go to the bathroom and then..."

"She slipped out the window" David interrupted "I'm such an idiot! I knew she would do that! I bet I know where she is. I'll come pick you up at the station and we'll go find her"

"I'll be here" Lancelot said. He felt bad that he had already let Emma get away from him, but he also knew that Charming had warned him that this would happen. They would have to figure out a way to keep this event from repeating it's self.

* * *

Emma walked up to the doc to see Killian just coming off of the Jolly Roger. "Hello Love"

"Hello Yourself" She said coming up and kissing him

"Well that's a very unexpected welcome. Where is your shadow?" He said looking around for what he heard was going to be Emma's bodyguard.

"I shook him off. I didn't need him being with me while I spent some much needed time with my boyfriend" She said kissing him again. Hook knew that this was very unlike Emma and that she was doing this because she was trying to prove a point to her parents.

"Now Emma..." Killian said pulling back from her kissing

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" Emma said a bit offended

"I know what's going on here" Killian said holding her at arms length

"And what is that?"

"You're trying to prove a point to your parents and frankly I want no part in that. You know as well as I that your parents are only doing what they feel is necessary to keep you safe, and I for one would like to have you all in once piece as well"

"Gosh, didn't know that I was such a drag" Emma said pulling away from him.

"Emma you know that's not what I meant"

"No, I totally understand, I'll talk to you late" Emma said walking way. As she approached the end of the doc she saw the cruiser pull up and stop infant of her as her father and Lancelot stepped out.

"Car, Now" David said coming over and gently taking ahold of Emma's arm and placing her in the back of the cruiser. This day could not go any worse for Emma at this point.

* * *

Once they arrived at the house Charming came around and let Emma out of the cruiser and placed a gentle hand on her back to guide her into the loft followed by Lancelot. Once they were in the door he simply told her "Sit" and they all headed toward the living room.

"Emma this is the type of antics that caused your mother and I to ask Lancelot to look over you. I love you Em and I couldn't live if the Evil Queen or George got their hands on you. I know you spend a lot of time with myself or Hook but when you are alone you put yourself in situations that could cause you harm and I can't let you do that anymore."

"Dad..."

"No Emma...where did you sneak off to anyway?"

"I just wanted some alone time with Hook but he didn't want to see me so" Emma said not looking at her dad

Charming looked concerned "What do you mean Em?"

"I _mean_ that he was mad at me for giving Lancelot the skip. No offense by the way but you didn't even take a look around the building. I was a bail bonds person and I always know every available exit before I enter a building" She said a little surprised that she was able to sneak out that easily.

"Well I have definitely learned my lesson princess and will be giving you a run for your money from now on" Lancelot said with a slight smirk. She had a point that he would be looking at he surrounds much more closely now that he knew whom he was up against.

"Now Emma, I need you to promise me that you won't be trying to pull these types of stunts any more and you'll let Lancelot do his job without giving him gray hairs okay?" Charming said placing a hand on Emma's knee.

Emma sat there for a moment. Maybe she could ride this out for al title bit just to make her parents happy and then they will take it away. "Fine! But as soon as I prove to you that this is completely unnecessary than you call off your watch dog...again, no offense, I'm sure you're a nice guy" Emma said looking at Lancelot

"None taken Princess"

"Thank you honey! Now, Lancelot is going to hang with you and your brother while I take your mom on a date!"

"At least you're going out and I don't have to witness your gross PDA. In the mean time, I owe Hook a call" Emma said feeling bad for how their interaction had gone earlier that day.

"Good" He said kissing the top of her head on his way through to his and Snow's room.

"Now Princess this time I can tell you that I have checked all the exits and until I can trust you you must leave your bedroom door open is that understood?" Lancelot said standing up and looking down at Emma. She rolled her eyes but grunted to what Lancelot figured was an agreement. He knew that this would be is most difficult assignment yet, but he would do al the could to ensure his friends daughter was safe.


	2. Bodyguard Part 2

**I Got a request from Phoebs Lyle that asked for a sequel to Bodyguard in which Snow and Charming's date is interrupted by something Emma's done and she gets quite a childish punishment no matter what age she is.**

 **This one just kept coming so it is a bit longer than what most one shots will probably be. (just a heads up)**

 **Bodyguard Part 2**

* * *

Lancelot and Charming watched Emma head up to her room and Lancelot was happy that she had listened and left her door opened where he had a clear view of her window.

"Lancelot, I'm so sorry about today" David said once Emma was out of ear shot

"You have nothing to be sorry for my friend. If anything I blame myself. You gave me fair warning that your daughter was going to try and evade me and I under estimated you" Lancelot said feeling badly that he had already let his friend down.

"There is no need to feel bad. Thankfully she didn't get into any trouble while she was on her little escapade which is what Snow and I are always afraid of. Now my friend I better go pick up my wife from the school before she starts to worry. Red and Grannie have Neal for the Night so you just have Emma" David informed him as he moved toward the door.

"Geeze dad you should like you're leaving me with a babysitter" Emma said rolling her eyes as she came down the stairs from talking to Killian.

"Then prove to me you don't need it" he quipped back with a smirk before pulling her in for a hug and placing a kiss on the side of her head "You're mom and I will be home late. Please remember to behave okay?"

"I can't make any promises" She shot back with a wink

"And that's why I'm here" Lancelot said coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder and sharing a small smile with David. They both knew that this was Lancelot's way of letting Emma know who was really running this show.

"Love you Em" and with that David was off on his date

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Lancelot saw his opportunity "Alright Emma why don't you come sit down for a moment" he said gently leading her to the living room where Emma took a place on the couch and Lancelot sat across from her on the coffee table. He wanted to lay out some ground rules so that he and Emma could be on a level playing field and, hopefully, find a mutual respect and understanding for one another. "Alright Emma, I know that you are not a fan of this situation. I don't want you to feel like you are limited in any way. My sole purpose is to make sure you are safe, other than that, you can act like I'm not even here"

"Lancelot..." Emma took a minute. She knew that her frustration didn't lie with the man sitting before her but with her parents and she didn't want to take that out on him. "I understand that you are simply abiding by what my parents have asked, and I totally respect that, I do. However, I am a grown woman. The last thing that I need is a babysitter. As I informed my parents, if I choose to put myself in harms way, that's my prerogative"

"I'm very sorry you feel that way Princess, and I can completely see where you're coming from, but I will not be allowing you to put yourself in a compromising position" Lancelot said as the two entered into a stair down. Finally Emma got up and moved toward the door with Lancelot following behind. However, once they got to the door, Emma walked through but Lancelot ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"What's going on?" Lancelot said trying again to walk through the door but again hitting a brick wall

"That is what I'd like to call a boarder spell that lets me out but keeps you in. And, before you try another door or window, it is over the whole loft. I really am sorry but I have something I need to do" and with that Emma was off.

Lancelot hated that Emma had, once again, gotten the advantage of him but he had no choice but to call David

* * *

"This is so nice Charming. I don't remember the last time we actually got to go out for dinner just the two of us" Snow said leaning across the table and taking his hand

"I agree. I felt that we deserved a night to ourselves. It's nice to act like everything is normal" Just then his phone rang "Or not. David here"

 _"David, I'm sorry to interrupt your date but your daughter got the best of me again, she put up a boarder spell and I'm trapped in the loft"_

"Where is she?"

 _"I don't know. She said she had something she had to do and was gone"_

"Okay, I'll find her. Until then go ahead and call Regina and she can undo Emma's spell. I'm so sorry Lancelot"

"It's not your fault. I will come join you once Regina relieves me" and with that they ended the call.

"Emma placed a spell on Lancelot?" Snow asked. She hated only getting one side of the conversation

"Not on him necessarily but on the Loft. She put up some sort of spell that makes it so Lancelot can't leave but she can. Long story short she took off"

"I'm going to ring her little neck! What the heck was she thinking?!" Snow exploded. She really loved her daughter but this day had really put her over the edge

"I know, I think we have gone past being able to treat her like an adult. But we can discuss this once we find her." with that Charming left a $20 bill on the table, they had only gotten a chance to order drinks, and the two of them were out the door.

* * *

They eventually found Emma. She had gone after the evil queen and was about to go into the crypt when Charming literally apprehended her and dragged her back to the car.

"Emma Ruth Swan what in the world were you thinking?" Snow started in as soon as Emma was in the car

"Mom..."

"No Emma! You deliberately disobeyed your father and I's request! Not to mention the fact that you ruined our date night!"

"Mom..I'm sorry"

"I really hope you are Emma. This behavior of yours has gotten out of hand" David chimed in "You have shown me and your mother that you cannot be trusted to act like an adult so we will not punish you as such"

"Dad...what are you saying?" Emma said a bit hesitantly. She knew her parents were upset, but to try and punish her like she was a child? That was definitely new

"I'm saying that if you are going to act like a spoiled child then we are going to treat you like one. You're grounded until further notice."

"DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Emma exploded

"Emma watch your tone. You are on _very_ thin ice right now" Snow said in a low voice

"You guys can't ground me. I don't even live with you!"

"Until you can prove to us that you are responsible enough for us to trust you you're moving back to the loft and are grounded to the loft except for those times when you are with your mother or I. We already contact Regina and she reversed your spell to make it so you can't leave the loft. But just incase, Lancelot will still be there looking out for you for good measure"

"Dad! Mom!"

"Emma" Snow said looking back at Emma. Emma knew that look, she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this one so she crossed her arms and threw herself against the back of the chair with a loud gunt which did not go unnoticed by her parents but they agreed that acknowledging it as it would make the situation worse.

* * *

Once they got home Charming and Snow sent Emma up to her room and had a conversation with Lancelot and let him know what they had decided. He felt terrible that Emma had, once again, gotten the best of him. He was thankful for people like David and Snow who were understanding. Lancelot also gave them the magic cuff that Regina had dropped off when she had come by to reverse the spell. They hated having to treat Emma like a child but they didn't know what else they could do. She wasn't listening to anything they said and they couldn't allow her to continue to put herself in danger. They would just have to remember that, as parents, your kids aren't always going to like you.


	3. Jolly Roger Jitters

**WOW! I am so blown away by the response to this one-shot idea! Thank you guys so much! I have taken down all the request and now have a list going that I will be working my way through. Feel free to keep leaving suggestions but please know that I want to be able to get to everyone's requests so if you are putting in multiple ones at a time you may not see them come up as soon as another just because I want to be fair.**

 **Guest asked for** ** _After Emma jumps over board on the Jolly Roger on the way to Neverland, Snow and David become extremely overprotective of her._**

* * *

They quickly got her to her quarters where they could get her into some dry clothing. Watching her lifeless body in their arms was more heartache then both Snow and Charming were willing to address right now. Right now their sole focus was on taking care of their baby and making sure she was safe.

"Emma, where are your clothes?" Snow said aimlessly throwing things around looking for Emma's bag of clothes that she was supposed to have brought

"I...di...didn't..." Emma's tried to get out through her chattering teeth

"You didn't what honey?" Charming said still rubbing his hands up and down her arms to create some heat.

"Bring...clothes" She managed to get out

"Emma! How did you think you were going to get by? Well right now that doesn't matter. I have brought a few extra things, let me go get them" And with that Snow was out the door to her and charming quarters. Emma went to stand up and charming quickly pulled her gently back down to where she was sitting

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He said concerned. He really didn't like how pale she looked right now and it didn't help that her being soaking wet was making her more prone to illness.

"I need to go...go help...Mary Margret" She said attempting to stand again.

"Not so fast. Your mother will be just fine. You need to rest. How does your head feel?" He said as he lightly brushed the lump that was now forming on her head

"I'm...fine" She said batting his hand away. She may not be able to get out a full sentence but she certainly didn't need them fawning over her like that. David just rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. He knew that she got that from him and Snow and it made him happy to see that, even though they hadn't gotten to raise her, there was still parts of them in her.

Snow quickly returned with a change of clothing and dismissed charming. She knew that Emma wouldn't feel comfortable changing with him in the room. Frankly Emma didn't want either of them in there but she was shaking so badly she needed a little help, even if she wasn't willing to admit it. Once she was changed Snow got her to lay down and covered her in every blanket she could find. It wasn't long before Emma was sound asleep.

For the rest of their journey every time Emma got near the edge of the boat either David or Mary Margret would suddenly appear by her side. She knew what she did was wreck less but its as done with a purpose, it wasn't like she had a failed suicide attempt. Not only that but they constant were watching her every move and asking how she was doing. She had just started coming around to the idea that they were her parents, having them always wanting to be by her and checking up was starting to feel like smothering. Finally she had it. She went down into their quarters and decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"Alright guys, enough." She said as she shut the door behind her

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Snow said with concern

"I'm talking about how you two always manage to appear by my side when I get closet to he edge of the boat to look out or how you constantly ask me every five minutes how I'm feeling. You're great parents but I don't need you watching over me like a hawk!"

"Emma, we're sorry..." David said not sure where to take the conversation from there. All he had ever wanted was to keep his little girl safe and now he felt like a failure once again

"Emma we love you very much" Snow jumped in

"I know you do. I get it, we're reunited. I get that what I did was reckless but, I'm not a kid" She wished in that moment she could suck the words back in as she watched the hurt roll over their faces. She didn't mean to make them feel bad, she just needed some space

"You're right, you're not a child, but you will always be our kid Emma. When I jumped in after you and had to hold your lifeless body on that deck, not knowing if you were going to live or die, it was just a lot for a parent to go through. I'm sorry if we are making you feel overwhelmed. We just can't bare to have something like that happen again" David said as he reached out and took his daughters hand. Everything in him wanted to wrap her in a hug but he knew that she wouldn't accept that.

"I understand. I'm sorry I scared you and I promise that, if at all possible, I won't do something like that again" Emma said a bit sheepishly. She never knew how to handle these types of emotional conversations.

"Thank you Emma. Now, how about we get something to eat?" Snow said, seeing an opportunity to lighten the mood

"Sounds good" Emma said leading the way. Charming and Snow grabbed each others hands and gave them a quick squeeze. They were just going to have to keep a broader distance, but they weren't going to let something happen to their little girl, not again.


	4. Mama and Papa Bear

_**The Charming's requested a one shot where, while fixing up the station after Emma interrogated the Snow Queen, Snowing finding the recording of Emma and the Snow Queen and going into overprotective papa and mama bear mode. They both need to be near Emma and talk to her about the conversation they heard. I combined this with** **MamaSnowFan's request from after the curse of shattered sight Snow is very clingy and protective of Emma since they fit really well together. I hope you both like it. I'm really bad at writing Mama Snow but I'm working on it. I'm definitely more of a Daddy Charming writer though.**_

 _ **This will be set as if, after Emma almost gave up her magic, the Snow Queen didn't put the yellow ribbons on their wrists to limit their magic**_

 _ **As always I love prompts to add to the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Charming as brushing up the last of the dust on the floor and Snow was wiping down the conference table they came across the small recording box that Emma had been using to tape her interview wth the snow Queen. They wasted no time getting it on the table to rewinding it so they could hear what happened and hopefully get a clue as to what set Emma off enough to demolish the entire side of the sharif's station.

They listened as the Snow queen was able to quickly get under Elsa's skin and how Emma had ushered her out, or so they assumed. The recording had gone quiet and then picked back up when they heard Emma say that it was just her there now. Realizing that hind sight is 20/20, they wished that Emma had asked Elsa to stay. Maybe she could have helped calm Emma down. They continued to listen to the recording and Snow's stomach began to real when she heard the Snow queen talk about how she and Emma were family and how it was a "pleasure" to have known her back when she was a girl.

Everything in Snow wanted to scream! That woman didn't deserve to be in her daughters life. She should have been the one to see Emma as a child. She should have been the only family that Emma had ever had.

Sensing her frustration Charming gently placed a hand on Snow's back and began to rub small circles. He knew he couldn't change what had happened, but he also wanted to remind his wife that they were trying to give Emma her best chance.

As they listened on they began to get even more distraught. The Snow Queen knew that she had the right ammunition to set Emma off. She even told Emma that she was going to let her go at the end of the interview. Even though Emma hadn't meant to break the wall, somehow the Snow Queen knew it would happen. How? How did she know that she could provoke Emma to that level?

The recording went on and they knew the rest. Emma eventually lost control and, consequently, free'd the Snow Queen. It was all David could do to not go after that woman and strangle her except for the fact that they knew that Emma was now safe and back home. They had only come to the station to clean up because they didn't want Emma to have to come back to the reminder and send her reeling back.

* * *

On their way back home they stopped and picked up Ice Cream and all the fixings that they knew Emma would love along with the newest Jason Bourne movie to watch together. They were going to make sure that she always felt like family.

They came in the door to a very surprised Emma and Elsa who seemed to have been brought out of a very serious study session.

"Hey Sweetheart, we brought back some snacks. We figured we could all use a little boost" David said setting the groceries on the counter before wrapping a protective arm around Emma's shoulders and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Wow, you guys really went all out..." Emma said in a bit of shock

"Well we know how much you love ice cream" Snow said nonchalantly, she didn't want Emma to think they were acting out of regret

"Mom, you never let me have this much sugar...ever!" Emma said still confused

"Chocolate! Anna and I always loved having chocolate when we were together" Elsa said a bit sad

"Well this will be our way of honoring her until we find her okay?" David said trying to lighten the moment.

After they had all had their Ice Cream Emma figured it was time for her and Elsa to get back to their work. They had planned on heading out a few minutes before her parents had walked in and were just getting the final details of their plan into place. Emma knew her parents weren't going to like it, but they had to defeat this Snow Queen once and for all.

"Well guys thanks so much for the Ice Cream. Elsa and I have some things we need to finish up so we will be back later" she said as quickly as she could while grabbing her coat. Snow immediately gripped Charming's hand tighter. She wasn't ready to let Emma out of her sight just yet and Charming wasn't either.

"I'll come with you. I know I don't have magic but I can be good at putting pieces together" He said trying to innocently invite himself along.

"Thanks Dad but I think we have it" She said trying to make her way to the door with Elsa but not before David got ahold of her arm.

"Emma..."

"Dad"

"Emma I can't let you just go out there alone"

"Why not? Like you said, we both have magic and the Snow Queen is after both of us so..."

"That's exactly why I can't let you and Elsa go out there alone. I'm coming with you or you're not going at all"

"Dad, I'm a grown woman...wait, you guys were at the station...you guys heard the tape didn't you?"

Snow immediately looked down at her lap. She hated being caught by Emma. "Emma, even if we had..." Snow looked to David for what to say

"You're our daughter." He picked up where she had left off "She already caused you to loose control of your magic once and I'm not going to let her do it again. Either I'm coming with you or you're not going at all" Emma and Charming then starred each other down. Emma hated her parents making her feel like she wasn't capable of protecting herself, especially since they know had an idea of what had caused her to loose control in the first place. But most of all, she hated the thought of knowing she was the reason that someone got hurt like her dad right after her outburst.

"I'm going. You're Staying. That's it" Emma said trying to jerk away but Charming firmly but gently held on to her arm.

"Emma, we love you so much. We haven't had many opportunities to be parents so please, give us this one. We don't blame you for what happened, we know she was manipulating you. We just want to be there to protect you next time. You don't have to go through this alone" Snow said coming up and placing her hand on charming's shoulder. She wasn't letting Emma leave either but she knew that they were going to have to come at this situation from a different angle if they were going to win

"What if something happens to you again?" Emma said fighting back tears looking at her parents

"What if something happens to _you_ again? We vowed to protect you at any costs and if that means we get hurt then so be it. As long as you are okay that is all that matters to us. You and your brother are all that matter in this world to us" David said finally cupping her face in his hands. Tears immediately started to roll down Emma's face

There was a brief moment of silence before Elsa spoke up. "You have wonderful parents Emma"

"I know" She said looking over to her friend

"Emma I'm coming with you. Not because I don't think you are more than capable, but because I don't want you to be alone. We are a family now, and family means nobody get's left behind, or forgotten" He finished his sentence with a smirk causing Emma to laugh "You have been watching Lilo and Stitch too many times!" she said as she wiped away the dried tears on her face. "Hey, the statement is still true. Now let's go get this Snow Queen and get back to being a normal family" He said wrapping her in a hug and cradling her head. "Alright, let's go"

Snow followed them to the door and hugged them both before they all exited. Snow hated not being able to go but felt much better with Charming having gone along. At least each of their children would have one of their parents with them to protect them. They would always protect their children at any cost.


	5. Stark Realization

_**Stark Realization**_

 _ **Snowing asked for a one shot where Charming and Snow realize that they haven't missed 28 years of Emma's life but, 29. 28 from the original curse and 1 year from pan's curse. This will take place after Emma get's back from the past.**_

* * *

Snow and Charming held each other for a moment while standing in their daughters room. She was exhausted after her little trip into the past and had fallen asleep on the car ride from Grannies. Thankfully David was able to easily carry her inside and place her in her bed. They both stood their unwilling to speak what they were both thinking. This shouldn't have been the first time that they had gotten to tuck their daughter into bed or the first time David got to carry her sleeping form in after a long day.

"David we missed so much"

"I know. But we get to make up for those twenty eight years now. She isn't going anywhere"

"You realize we actually have twenty nine years to make up for right?" David took a step back from his wife and held her shoulders with a puzzled look. "What do you mean twenty nine? She found us after twenty eight years"

"And then we just lost another year with Pan's curse. Charming I can't keep doing this! Loosing a year here and there. We've already missed too much!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess that hadn't even dawned on me" He said taking her back into his arms before quietly leading her down to the living room. "Let me make you some hot chocolate" He said as he kissed the side of her head before breaking contact with his wife. She always felt better when she had some hot chocolate with cinnamon. After it was made he brought over two mugs, one for each of them.

"Here you go my love"

"Thank you Charming" She said before taking a sip. The hot drink ran through her quickly and instantly calmed her down. She didn't know what it was, but hot chocolate always made her feel better, no matter what was going on.

"Snow I know we missed a lot with Emma. We missed the first twenty eight years of her life and, as you pointed out, another year with Pan's curse. I know that having Neal isn't going to replace all that, but it is going to give us an opportunity and, as much as I hate to call it this, an excuse, to do a lot of the things we missed with Emma"

"How do you figure that?" Snow asked a bit confused.

"Well, we are going to have all the firsts with Neal. We can just make sure that we are always including Emma in some way into those "firsts" so that way she doesn't feel like we are trying to replace her but also..."

"What?" She asked in a knowing tone

Charming couldn't surprise the smirk that was working across his face "Maybe it will prompt her to share what she remembers about her first with us" He quickly took another sip of his hot chocolate as to try and suppress the even greater smile that was trying to spread across his lips. The idea that they may have a chance to get to know about their daughters past warmed his heart.

"You are one sneaky man Charming" Snow said leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips "I love it!"

"Alright my love, why don't we get to bed. We have a lot of catching up to do starting first thing in the morning" He held out his hand and she placed her delicate one in hers and allowed him to lead her to their room after dropping off their mugs in the kitchen. They knew that they couldn't go back, but they would do everything in their power to be the best parents they could be from this point forward.


	6. Lazy Days

**_Lazy Days_**

 ** _Movie Love asked for a one Shot of Snowing, Emma, Henry and Baby Neal having a movie day and watching Lion King 2 and Tangled while CharmingFam asked for a very similar one shot of the family spending the day together so I have combined the two requests. I have to admit, I haven't seen Lion King 2 in years so I am limiting this one shot to the family watching Tangle (Sorry, I just don't know enough about that movie)._**

 ** _As always, keep your requests coming and I will try and get them written in a timely fashion!_**

* * *

This Saturday started off at a slow pace which was new for the charming family. After so many villains coming after them on a constant basis, they decided that today would just be a family day. Everyone was going to stay in their pajamas and Henry and Neal were picking out a movie while Charming was at the stove making pancakes and Snow was making a big batch of Hot Chocolate for all of them.

Emma sat in awe. As a young child she never thought she could ever have anything like this. She figured families like her's now only happened to really lucky people or that it was a fantasy only seen on television. Now she had that "TV Family" as it were and she wasn't quite sure that to do with it. In some ways she was afraid that it was all some sort of cosmic joke, that the universe was waiting to pull the rug out from under her; but for today, she was going to simply enjoy it while it lasted.

"We found the movie!" Henry announced as he came in followed by Neal. Her little brother was getting so big so fast. He had finally started walking and had a few keys words down, mainly Dada, Mama, Emmy, and Heny (He couldn't say his r's just yet) along with your usual yes and no. She had heard he and Henry in the living room and every movie Henry showed him she heard a little "NO!" so I'm sure that Henry stopped on the movie that got the first 'yes'. He loved his uncle but the kid could only be so patient for so long.

"What did you boys decide on?" Snow asked. She loved watching her son and grandson interact so well together

"Tangled! Hey, is Rapunzel here in Storybook?" Henry asked curiously. He was still working out the last few identities of people in town

"I don't think so kid. Although, I did meet her once. Really sweet girl" Charming added from the stove "I'm interested so see if this movie did her justice"

"Oh you mean like _ours_ did?" Snow said. She completely loathed the Snow White movie and couldn't understand how anyone in this world could see that as being anywhere near as interesting as the real story

"Still bitter I see" Emma chimed in. She knew her mothers watered and didn't want this to head down that rabbit trail

"I'm just saying...some things could have been better" Snow said slightly defensive. That just sent Henry into giggles. He loved how his grandmother reacted to the telling of their history and how bad it was.

"Alright boys why don't you follow me. We'll get the movie started while these old fogies finish breakfast" Emma said leading her laughing son and babbling brother over to the living room.

* * *

Charming added the last pancake to the plate and turned around and set the pile on the island before wrapping his arms around Snow's waist as she finished filling the last mug of hot chocolate

"Are you happy my love?" David asked as he kissed her neck. Snow hummed in response to the touch "Very"

"Well good, I can't have my queen unhappy now can I?"

"No you cannot good King" She said before they shared a passionate kiss

"Get a room guys" Emma said causing the couple to blush. They were never ones to shy away from personal displays of affection but they also weren't keen on getting called out by their adult daughter.

"Now you know how I feel when I see you and Hook" David quipped back. This time it was Emma's turn to go a few shades of red

"That is not the same and you know it"

"Oh really? So when you and hook do this…" and he leaned in for another passionate kiss

"STOP! GROSS! I'M LEAVING!" Emma said as she quickly made her way back to the living room

"What about your breakfast?" David called how

"Lost my appetite" This sent the couple into their own fit of giggles. They loved that they could still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories, even if she was an adult.

* * *

"Maybe I should have used a frying pan instead of a rock to hit you charming" Snow said with a smirk

"I no longer like this movie" He quickly responded

"Well dad, the frying pan probably wouldn't have left as much of a scar" Emma chimed in

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side"

"What? Can't I be a mama and a daddy's girl?" She replied with a smirk

"Of course you can" Snow said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. The two just grinned at charming. It was moments like this that Charming saw how much of Snow was in Emma. Sure she had his height and his hair, but she had her mothers eyes and her mothers smile. "I guess so kid" He relented and placed a kiss on the top of Emma's head.

"Emmy!" Neal came running over with his hands in the hair

"Nealy!"

"Fly!"

"Right now buddy?"

"Yes!"

"Alright but only one time okay?" And with that she quickly grabbed her little brother and tossed him into the air and caught him again wrapping him in a hug.

"Again!"

"One last time" She once again threw him up in the air and caught him before placing him on his feet in front of her

"Again!"

"Ask Dada!" She said pointing at her father

"Dada! Fly!" Neal said quickly moving on to the next person. He didn't care who was throwing him in the air as long as someone was.

Henry watched all of this. He loved having his family all together in one place with no threat of death or a curse looming over them. These were the times when he knew that, no matter what happened, nothing would change what they had.


	7. Help Me Help Her

**Help Me Help Her**

 **I think it may have been the same person but I'm combining two Guest's requests "** **Before Emma leaves to find Lily, Emma explains to Snowing and Maleficent how see know Lily and shows them the video of them as teens AND Maleficent finds out Emma was Lily's best friend in foster care and begs her to help find her." Being that they are so similar I'm going to only write one one shot. I hope you like it. This will take place before Snow and Charming come out and tell Emma what they did.**

 **Please keep putting in your requests and I will get to them as I can. I also am starting a new job next week so it may be a bit before I get an update out so please be patient with me :)**

* * *

They were all staring at Emma as she stood in her parents living room. She was never one to talk about her past but this moment was forcing her to have to do so. Maleficent was staring at her like her very life depended on her next words. It was all a lot of pressure and she wanted to run. The only thing keeping her there was her fathers hand on her shoulder. Even when she didn't know who he was, he was always an anchor for her.

"Go ahead Emma, no one is going to be mad at you or blame you. We just want to be able to find Lily" Charming said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Emma took a deep breath and began her story. She told Maleficent about how she and Lily had met while the two were shop lifting. She hated sharing that with her parents because she knew how badly it made them feel that Emma had to resort to things like petty thievery to survive foster care because of their choice to put her through the wardrobe. She didn't blame them anymore but she also knew that it didn't matter, they still blamed themselves. She then shared how Lily had taken them to what laster was revealed to be her adoptive parents summer home on the lake and that the whole incident had gotten her put back into the system. She also shared about how Lily had shown up at her foster home in Minnesota and how she had stolen from the foster family and ended up getting Emma kicked out of yet another foster home, one she had actually liked and felt she could be a part of forever.

The last part of the story broke both of David and Snow's hearts. They hated that Lily's antics had gotten Emma thrown out of the first place she had felt safe since she had been given up by the swans. They also felt another layer of guilt because they knew that they were the reason that Lily was always doing the wrong thing. They never thought that it would come back to not only hurt them but also Emma.

"Emma...I'm so sorry..." Snow said reaching up and taking her hand. Snow knew in that moment that they were going to have to tell Emma what they did. She couldn't go on thinking that she had done something wrong.

"So what happened after the foster family sent you back?" Maleficent asked

"I haven't seen her since. I told her that I never wanted to see her again and then shortly after that I was sent to Boston and, I assume, Lily stayed in Minnesota until she was 18 and could leave without getting dragged back" Emma said staring at the floor. She felt so guilty that she hadn't done more to try and help Lily.

"Emma, you can't beat yourself up. You were only just a kid yourself" David chimed in. He could tell by Emma's body language what she was thinking

"No, it was my fault. I should have tried to help her"

"Honey, sometimes people do things we don't agree with. You can't blame yourself for her actions" Snow added

"Then again, maybe if you hadn't been so rude to her and tried to be a hero..." Maleficent jabbed. Snow and Charming immediately shot her a look of disapproval. She had begged for any information that Emma had on Lily and they had convinced Emma to help. Adding rude comments and sarcastic remarks were not the way to thank them or Emma for their help.

"Sorry...so...you don't have any more information?" Maleficent asked trying to move the conversation along

"No...But I did get in contact with some of my bail bonds contacts and I have a lead as to where she might be. I plan on leaving in the morning"

"Emma?" Snow and Charming said in unison

"Do you really think that's a good idea for you to take off on your own?" Snow asked

"I'll go with you Em" David added

"No! I can do this on my own" and with that Emma stormed out of the loft. She wasn't going to have this guilt hanging over her head. She would bring Lily back to her mother and that would make up for her leaving her all those years ago. She never wanted to own anyone anything.


	8. Royal Line Up

**Royal Line Up**

 **An anonymous reviewer asked for a one shot where "Snowing, Emma, Henry and Neal having a family meal and Henry discussing how he is a prince since Emma is a princess and how he is next in one to be King"**

* * *

Emma had just got done helping her father finish making breakfast. He had made a huge stack of pancakes while Emma had whipped up a large batch of hot chocolate while Snow was in the living room with Henry and Neal. They didn't get a lot of lazy Saturday's like this and they always tried to make as much of family time as they could. They knew that they would always have each other but it was always nice when they could take advantage of a down moment and simply enjoy each other's company.

"Alright guys, everyone to the table" Charming called out as he picked up the two large plates of pancakes and headed toward the kitchen table. Emma followed along carrying two mugs in each hand. She then returned to the kitchen and grabbed the whip cream canister and the cinnamon shaker so each person could decorate their own mug.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Henry said coming in and starting to stack up the pancakes onto his plate.

"Whoa kid! Make sure you leave enough for the rest of us!" Emma joked. She had never seen a kid who could eat as much as Henry

"It's fine Emma, I can always make more" Charming said as he winked at his grandson

"Thanks Gramps"

"Charming you are an enabler" Snow said coming over and kissing his cheek

"Can you blame me?" He said back with a smirk.

She looked at Henry and then kissed him on the mouth before moving into her own seat

"Come on guys!" Emma complained as she flopped down into her own chair

"What? Don't do this?" Charming said kissing Snow again

"Gross!"

"Come on mom, you and Hook..." Henry stopped when he saw the look his mother was giving him.

"Emma and Hook what?" Charming immediately jumped on that. He really didn't like the idea of his daughter dating, even if the pirate was growing on him.

"NOTHING!" Emma said before shoving a huge bite into her mouth. Snow laughed but Charming made a mental note to come back to that.

"So Grams I've been thinking. Being that you and Gramps were the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest wouldn't that make mom a princess?" Emma about choked on her pancakes when her son said that. She had always known in the back of her mind that, technically, she was a princess but it had never mattered here.

"That's right kiddo. Your mom is a notified princess...which means..."

"It means that I"m a prince right?" Henry cut his grandpa off. He was actually kind of excited about that prospect. What kid could say that he was royalty now a days?

"That's right Henry. You are a prince and you are also next in line to be king after your mother" Snow added shoot Emma a knowing look. She had wanted to have this conversation but Emma had always been reluctant and changed the subject when the topic of her royal heritage came up.

"That's so cool!"

"Not that I'm at all comfortable with this conversation but, wouldn't Neal be next in line?" Emma chimed in. She never liked talking about the whole them being fairy tale characters thing because she still hadn't really let the realization hit her yet. But for some reason, today she was really curious.

"Well...You are the first in line because you're the oldest. Our country was much more advanced and didn't believe that only men should inherit the throne because they are male. So then your first born would become the next crowned prince." Snow explained "So Henry, when you have your first child..."

"Which will not be for a _very_ long time" Emma said pointing her fork at her son

"They would become next in line"

"Man kid, you lucked out" Emma said to her kid brother who was now covered in syrup and bits of pancake

"Well he would have still had his own duties" Snow added

"But, you would be the one in charge" Charming said giving Emma a cheeky grin. He loved how he could easily get her feathers ruffled by reminding her of her royal title

"Well thank goodness that we live in Storybrooke now and all that royal stuff doesn't matter" Emma said wanting to change the subject

"Good thing to because you dating a Pirate and being a Princess..."

"Anyone want more Hot Chocolate?" Emma jumped in cutting off her father

"What Princess?"

"Stop it! I'm not listening!" Emma yelled back as she made her way to the kitchen. The whole family burst into laughter. Emma definitely would not have been a traditional princess even if she had been raised in a castle, but they wouldn't have it any other way. But Charming was still going to have that conversation with his daughter, even if he had to corner her to do it.


	9. Hold Me

**Hold Me**

 **OnceLover asked for a one shot where "Emma not feeling well and not caring that she is a grown adult. She wants to cuddle with her mommy.**

 **I currently have three more one-shot requests so please leave idea or things you would like to see :)**

* * *

Emma sat at her desk feeling absolutely miserable. She could feel her temperature climbing and her head was pounding but she didn't want to admit to her dad that she was sick. What Emma didn't know was that David had watched the color drain from her face and had strategically taken opportunities to touch her hand or her face to try and get a read on wither or not she had a temp. He had already messaged Snow and asked her to find some sort of excuse for him to bring Emma to the house and then they could break the news to her there that she was busted and needed to rest. Per usual Snow came through in a pinch and told Charming to let Emma know she had been "let go early" from school and she wanted to make them lunch. In reality she had told the school she was leaving to take care of Emma and was stopping at the store to pick up copious amounts of chicken noodle soup and enough medication to hold them for the next few days. She didn't want to have to run back out for anything.

"Hey Em?" Charming said walking over toward Emma's desk

"Uh? Oh, yea, I'm good" Emma said. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep at her desk while working on paperwork

"Well that's good...Your mom apparently had a half day she didn't know about and she is making us lunch" He said knowing that she was say to out of it to figure out he was lying to her

"Oh? That's weird, she never mentioned that" Emma said a bit confused. Normally her mom was on top of those things

"Yep, come on. We'll take my truck" He said helping her to her feet. She had almost fallen over but he had anticipated her being weak and easily held her up so she didn't fall over "You okay there kid?"

"Dad, I'm fine" Emma tried to wrench her arm away but another dizzy spell quickly over took her and David scooped her up into his arms

"I know you are Em, that's why you almost fell a minute ago" David said sarcastically

"Daddy..." Emma whined. She was not going down without a fight

"Emma, why don't you just admit you're sick?" David said as he sat her in the truck and buckled her seatbelt

"Because I'm not" She snapped back.

"Okay" and with that he shut the door and they shared a quiet ride to the loft where ehe supported her again as she demanded she could walk up the stairs. They were met by Snow who had already done her running and was heating up the soup for Emma

"Couch"

"What?"

"You heard me Emma. Couch. Now" Snow said in her no nonsense voice. Emma rolled her eyes but gave into her dad as he led her over and helped her sit on the couch. She then let her body flop over and put her feet up. She really didn't feel well and laying down was a relief.

"So what was that about not being sick?"

"Dad..."

"Emma open your mouth" Snow said coming over with the thermometer. Emma immediately open her mouth and waited for the beep. Snow then pulled the thermometer out and showed it to Charming.

"what is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'm going to be taking care of you. I have some soup on the stove that I'll bring over in a minute. Charming can you please go get Emma some pajamas and a blanket?"

"Yes ma'am" and with that everyone was off. The full realization of how sick she was finally hit Emma when she had laid down. She had horrible chills and her head was pounding and she felt like she might throw up. She was glad she hadn't eaten anything this morning. Her dad was back a few moments later and swapped places with Snow so she could help Emma change. As soon as she was in her pajamas her mom helped her to get settled in on the couch with plenty of pillows and blankets. Snow went to leave when Emma reached up and grabbed her hand "Don't leave me". Emma's voice sounded so small and fragile in that moment. Snow immediately stopped and bent down next to her daughter

"I'm just going to get you your soup honey"

"Please don't...I just...never mind" Emma quickly took her hand back and stopped talking which worried Snow a bit

"What honey? You can ask me anything"

"It's stupid"

"Nothing you want is stupid. I'm your mother Emma" She gently ran her fingers over Emma's forehead and played with her hair gently while she talked to try and relax Emma

"It's nothing...it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Will you hold me?" That statement immediately brought a flood of tears to Snow's eyes.

"You never have to be ashamed to ask me to hold you Emma" And with that Snow moved the pillows around so that Emma's head was laying on her lap and she played with her hair. She had always desired to be able to nurse her daughter back to health when she fell ill and be able to snuggle her when she was in pain. She never thought she would get that opportunity with Emma...that was until now.

Charming came in carrying the bowl of soup and stopped at the sight of his wife getting to do exactly what she had always wanted. He turned around and decided to put the soup in a container because Emma was quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days Emma remained clingy to Snow, she would get anxious when Snow would leave to get her food or even go to the bathroom. Snow didn't mind a bit. She took up every opportunity to cuddle with Emma and it also helped her to be able to keep a close eye on her temperature. She knew when Emma got better she would probably push her away again and act like she didn't need her, but Snow would always have this time and she was going to make sure her daughter felt loved as much as she could while Emma allowed it. Maybe she was a Mama's girl after all.


	10. Love and Angst

**Love and Angst**

 **Wow! I am so happy to see all the requests! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I started a new job and it has taken up all my time but I will try and get through as many of the requests as I can this weekend!**

 **Also, I'm just going to throw this out there. If you don't like Mama Snow that's fine. I am more of a Daddy Charming girl myself. That said, I write what people as for so if they want a "stereotype" one shot, that's what I'm going to write. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. Even better, suggest a one shot and be specific about what you want to see!**

 **Shoutout to Justanoutlaw for standing up against the trolls. If you haven't read all their stories you really should!**

 **NOW...**

 **Phobes Lyle asked for a one shot that was Charming as a teenager...the request was really long so this will be a read and see one shot. I hope it's what you wanted, for some reason this one was really hard to write.**

* * *

David slumped around the castle. He never felt like this was his home since he had moved here two month ago after the death of his twin brother he had ever known. King George and his mother Ruth had known each other for a long time as Ruth gave her son up with the condition that she would still be able to see him and know how he was doing. Somehow she had been able to keep it a secret from David for all these years. Had James not died, he probably would have never known.

At 16, you would think it would be a young boys dream to go from a life of poverty to a life as a prince but David had never been one who wanted fame and fortune, he actually enjoyed a day of hard work and never thought that being poor was something to be embarrassed by.

"would you please at least try to act like your brother" Came George's annoyed voice

"And how would I act?"

"Unlike you were somehow down trodden"

"I'm sorry my king, I didn't realize I was such showing such emotions by walking around silently" David quipped. He had no respect for the cruel king or his constant badgering about how he was not as good as his brother.

King George then walked up to him and got close, almost touching forehead to forehead "You listen up Shepherd. I don't like this arrangement any more than you do. But if you care about your mother you _will_ cooperate with me. Do you understand?"

"Crystal" David spat back

"Good, now get out of my sight" and with that George walked away. David just rolled his eyes and went back to sulking around the palace trying to get a good grip on the landscape of he palace. He was going to find a way out, but he had to first make sure his mother was safe.

* * *

A few months went by and King George had found a way to gain the riches he had been seeking. It would only take David killing a dragon for King Midas, the thing that killed James and then David could Mary Abigale, King Midas daughter. David did what was expected of him but as soon as all was said and done, he did his best to try and escape the King.

King George was not pleased with the teenagers unwillingness to cooperate and confined him to his room with a guard assigned to the door and all the windows locked. He felt like a prisoner in this stage place.

Once the arrangements were made to have Abigale come to the palace to meet her future husband, George quickly took away the guards and the locked door. He wanted to make sure that their union was settled before he would show his true colors to King Midas.

That night David snuck out of the palace and went to the woods. It was the closets thing he had to feeling like he was back on the farm. During this little outing, he met young girl named Snow White. He had heard that the Evil Queen was looking for her but, after meeting her, he didn't understand why the queen had so much hate. Then gain, she may be like George who hates anyone or anything that could cause him to loose his advantage. He repeated his escape attempt for the next week. Every night the same. Very night sneaking back into the place that caused him so much pain.

This night though, this night was different. He went to leave through the gate and found it locked. The far gate was always one that was wide open.

"What is going on? Why won't this open" He said had he banged on the bars

"Because I'm not an idiot. You are here to be my replacement son. As such, you will do as I say. Or, I can always collect what is due me from your family farm and your mother would be destitute. Is that what you want?"

"you know it's not" David hissed through clenched teeth.

"Very good. Now, you need to get your rest. You and Abigale leave tomorrow. of King Midas castle" With that he nodded to the guard he had brought along and he got a vice grip on David's upper arms and dragged him back to the castle

* * *

The next day David begrudgingly got into the carriage with Abigale. He felt nothing for this girl and she didn't seem to show any either. They were both pawns used by their perspective families to get what they wanted. He even tried to make small talk with the young woman with no reply. He wished in that moment that he could run and hide. The only thing holding his urges back was the thought of his mother being destitute and unable to provide for herself.

Along the way their carriage was ambushed by none other than Snow. David's heart began to race.

"Hello"

"Oh no. You're a prince?"

"Not really, I can explain...?"

"David?" Came Abigail's voice from the carriage.

"And you're married?"

"No! I can explain! Abigail, please get back in the carriage"

"Fine" She huffed before sitting back in her chair.

"Snow"

"Save it. You're a spoiled little prince who gets his highs getting girls to like him. Goodbye" as she started to walk off David couldn't hold back his desire to go after her. He quickly told the carriage driver to go ahead. He knew that if he didn't go after this woman now he would never see her again. He knew that King George would punish him later but it was worth it...she was worth it.


	11. Tickles and Trickles

**Tickles and Trickles**

 **Guest asked for a one shot where Snow tickles Emma so much she Pee's her pants and Snow teases her about needing to carry around a pair of pants for her in Neal's diaper bag while she gets her a change of clothes.**

* * *

Emma held Neal on her lap and began tickling his little tummy. "I'm gonna getcha!" she said going in for another round of giggles

"Emmy!...Emmy Stop!..." Neal got out between fits of laughter. Emma continued to tickle the little guy for another minute with his persistently asking her to stop between breaths

"Emma, you better watch out. What goes around comes around"

"Come on Mom, Neal can't get me back" She said stopping to let the little kid take a breath

"No?" Snow questioned

"No, I'm bigger than him" she said ruffling his hair.

"Well how about me!" She said hopping on the other cushion and beginning to tickle Emma. Neal also joined in but Snow was the one who was really causing Emma to squirm

"Mom!...Sto...STOP IT!" She said between giggles. She hadn't expected this

"What do you say?" Snow said continuing to tickle her daughter

"Stop!"

"No...what's the magic word" She teased still tickling Emma and causing her to squirm until Emma yelled out "OH MY GOSH I JUST PEED!" Immediately Snow stopped and began to break into a fit of laughter

"MOM! This is not funny!

"Haha! Emma this is Hilarious!" Snow said trying to catch her breath "Let me go get you a change of clothes!" She got up off the couch but was still laughing.

Emma's face turned bright red. She hadn't wet her pants that she could ever remember and now, to be a grown adult and to do it in front of her mother no less.

"Alright Emma here you go. A new pair of underwear and a new pair of yoga pants" She said handing her the clothes and then picking Neal up off the couch where he had been sitting next to Emma.

"Thanks" Emma said shyly before sprinting off to the bathroom. In the mean time Snow put Neal down on the floor to play with his toys while she got a few cleaning supplies to clean up the small spot on the couch.

"Mom, I can do that" Emma came in. She was already embarrassed enough that she had peed her pants and now to see her mom cleaning it up...she was horrified

"It's okay Emma. I have to do it for Neal to" She said winking at her daughter

"Mom!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We will just keep an extra change of clothes in Neal's baby bag"

"MOM! That is not funny!" This sent Snow into a whole other fit of giggles. "You better not tell anyone about this!"

"Okay, I'll only tell your father...and maybe red"

"MOM! No! Please!"

"I'm just kidding Emma. I will only tell your dad"

"Do you have to?"

"And have him miss out on this milestone? I don't think so" Snow said with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes and picked up Neal "Come on buddy, Lets go get a treat. Mommy isn't being very nice to Emmy."

"Hey!" Snow responded

"Two can play at this game mom" Emma said with a smirk before entering the kitchen. Snow loved watching her children interact, even if it was to gang up on her.


	12. Happy Birthday Emma

**Happy Birthday Emma**

 **First off...WOW! Your response to my requests for one shots was overwhelming! I am slowly but surely working through the list so please don't think that I have forgotten about you or this tory. Sometimes it just takes a bit for the story to come together while others come easily. If there is something you want to see let me know and if it has already been requested I will try and include details from both requests. I also take requests for sequels as long as you provide the name and the chapter number.**

 **Secondly, I did start another multi chapter fic called _Finding Home_ if you want to check that out.**

 **Now, onto the story...**

 **A guest requested a one shot in where Snowing, Henry and baby Neal get to celebrate Emma's birthday with her for the first time**

* * *

Over the last few days Emma had been debating within her own head wither to not she should tell her parents her birthday was that Friday. Part of her felt is was silly. She was almost 30 years old, it wasn't like she was going to get a birthday party with balloons and a rent-a-clown. But at the same time, there was something about the people you love knowing it's your birthday and getting to celebrate with them. It was something she had always longed for back when she was in the foster care system. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her fathers boots clicking on the floor of the station.

"Hey Princess, any calls come in while I was gone?"

"What?...Oh, hey dad. No, I've just been working on paperwork" she said coming back to the moment. David looked at the stack of fils on her desk that he could tell hadn't been touched

"Emma...are you feeling okay?" He said trying to hide his concern

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering. Here, let me take a couple of these files and get them done and then we can do our rounds okay?"

"Dad"

"What?"

"I really am fine. I just got caught up in my own thoughts is all"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'll get these files done. go ahead and get done what you have today" Emma said coming over and taking the files out of David's hand that he had taken from her desk. David knew that he wasn't going to be able to get Emma to talk right now but he wasn't going to give up.

"Alright fine. I"ll be in my office" He said giving her a look. As soon as he got in his office he picked up the phone to call Snow

"David? Is everything alright?" She asked. It wasn't like him to call right after he got to the office

"Yea, everything is fine. I'm just calling to double check on the plans for Emma's birthday party tonight"

"Everything is good. Just make sure you get her to grannies by six okay?"

"Of course" Snow could tell he was distracted by something

"Charming? What are you thinking?"

"uh?"

"Charming I know when something is bothering you"

"It's just...Emma seems a bit off today. I don't know if it's her birthday or if something else is bothering her and she won't talk to me"

"I'm sorry baby. I know it's hard when she shuts us out like that but hopefully tonight will help to lift her spirits"

"I hope so too"

"David"

"Yea?"

"I love you. You are a good father and an even better husband"

"I love you to. I wouldn't have wanted to raise our kids with anyone but you"

"Oh come on!" Emma wined walking into her dad's office. "I just came in here to have you sign this file, I didn't need to hear...that!"

David broke into laughter as did Snow on the other end. "Well my love it seems our time must come to an end...for me" He ended that sentence with a look that let Emma know exactly what he meant.

"EW! NO NO NO NO! I'M LEAVING" Emma said covering her ears and swiftly making her way back to her desk.

Charming and Snow both broke out into laughter again "I love you charming. take care of our girl"

"Always do. I love you too" David then hung up the phone and continued to laugh as he watched Emma try and focus as hard as she could on her paperwork and ignore the events of the last few minutes

* * *

"Henry do you have the gift?" Snow asked as she ran around the house gathering the last few things while also holding Neal on her hip

"I got it gram. We are all set" he said coming over and taking his uncle out of her arms

"Are you sure? I just want this to be perfect for your Emma"

"It will be Gram. She's never had a birthday party so she won't have anything to compare it to" Henry joked

"Henry!"

"Sorry, but you know I'm right"

"Alright alright, lets get down to the car" With that she ushered the two boys out of the loft so they could go and get grannies decorated before everyone arrived

* * *

"What do you say we call it a day? I can finish up these last few forms tomorrow" Emma said leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes

"You feeling okay?" David asked

"Yea, I"m fine. I just have a little headache. Nothing a couple of Ibuprofen won't take care of" Emma replied as she popped the pills in her mouth with a swig of water from her cup.

David looked at the clock and he still had to stall for another half hour "How about this, lets do our monthly patrol around the edge of the town and then we go home?"

"Dad, we can do that tomorrow. It's not like anyone is going to care that we left a half hour early" Emma replied. It wasn't like her dad to suggest that they keep on working. If anything he was the one would wanted to leave early most days

"I know, I just wanted to get that out of the way. Come on, it will be good for us to get out of the office and it won't take that long" He said coming over and handing her her leather jacket

"Fine" She said grabbing it out of his hand. Emma knew he had to be up to something. Either he was trying to hide something or he was tying to trap her in a situation where they were forced to talk to each other. He hadn't been the same since that morning.

They quickly got their rounds done and pulled into grannies diner right at 6

"Alright, lets get our regular order and go home"

"Sounds good" Emma said getting out of the car. The patrol had gone quick and her dad didn't try to make her talk which only made her more suspicious.

They walked into grannies and suddenly everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Emma stood in shock. No one had ever thrown her a birthday party, much less a surprise one. As she looked around, nearly everyone in Storybrooke was there. There was a banner and streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons that were tied to a couple of chairs. Her mother and Henry wee standing in the center holding a cake with a slew of candles burning. Everyone then broke into a rendition of happy birthday. It took all Emma had not to break into tears. David came up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to where Snow was holding the cake

"Make a wish and blow out the candles sweet heart" Emma closed here eyes and then blew out all the candles with one breath.

"Happy Birthday Sweet Heart" Snow said as she handed the cake off to grannie to go ahead and cut up and serve.

Emma wrapped her arms around both of her parents as tears began to stream down her face. "Thank you" she whispered

"You don't have to thank us Emma" Snow said taking her face into her hands "This is how every birthday should have been"

"And will be from now on" David added

"Mom!" Henry said coming up with Neal in his arms. Emma grabbed her little bother while wrapping her other arm around her son "What do you think?"

"it's wonderful Henry, Thank you. And thanks to you too little bro!" She said tickling his tummy.

"Happy Birthday Princess" David said placing a kiss on the side of her head. She didn't care if she ever had another birthday again, this was perfect.


	13. I Will Always Protect You

**I Will Always Protect You**

 **Thanks so much for all your support. I do ask that you spread out requests just to make sure that others have a chance :) Sorry it has taken me a bit to get to these requests. I started a few job and I have been exhausted. This week is also busy but I'm hoping to get a bunch done to tide you all over :) Also, check out my new story Finding Home.**

 **A asked for a one shot where Emma and David take down a suspect on patrol and Emma gets hurt and David and Snow both go into overprotective papa bear and mama bear mode (I'll be honest, these are my favorite to write and to read!)**

* * *

David and Emma quickly dodged behind a nearby car to avoid a perps gunfire. "Okay, I'm going to try and get behind him. Stay here and be careful. Only take a shot if you absolutely have to do you understand?" David said though labored breathing. He and Emma has been trying to catch this guy since he had escaped the sheriff's office three days prior.

"Dad"

"Emma I mean it. Stay here" David said in harsh tone. He didn't take putting his daughter in harms way lightly and needed to know that she wasn't going to try and go Lone Ranger on him.

"Dad I know what I'm doing. Go, I'll cover for you" She said before peaking over the hood of the car and shooting off a couple of warning rounds. David knew that was the best he was going to get so he made his way around the back of the car and start to wind his way past where the perp was so that he could take him from behind. The man continued to shoot at the car with Emma firing back as a means to keep him focused on her instead of her dad's movements. Emma peaked over the hood of the car again and finally saw that her dad was moving into position. She fired off three more shots as did the perp. This time however, one of the bullets grazed Emma's harm and she immediately fell behind the car and grabbed her arm. She knew her father was going to be furious!

Finally she heard her father overpowering the man and she peaked up to confirm that it was safe to come out. She took an extra moment to gather herself enough to where she could try and act like everything was okay. She gave her upper arm one last push of pressure before standing up and walking over to where her father was.

"Nice job dad"

"I could say the same of you. Thanks for distracting him" David said as he secured the handcuffs and helped the man into a standing position. "Em, whats on your shirt?"

Emma looked toward her arm and winced. She didn't realize how bloody he arm had gotten a few shot moments. "It just grazed me, I'm fine. Let's get this guy back to the station" she said taking ahold of the perp's arm and trying to pull him away from her dad with no luck. Her dad quickly switched what hand was securing the perp and used his now free hand to gently take ahold of Emma arm and look it over.

"Emma this looks bad"

"Dad, I'm fine. WE have other things to do"

"Emma...you're hurt. I'm going to put this perp in the back of the car and I want you to sit on the truck" David instructed. Emma knew he wasn't going to back down so she rolled her eyes and hopped up on the back of the car. She hissed in pain as she used her arms for leverage. Maybe it was worse than she thought. David was back within seconds and watched his daughters reaction to using her arm.

"Emma, take off your flannel. I need to see the wound better"

"Dad..."

"Emma, Now." She, again rolled her eyes but too the flannel off her hurt arm. She did her best to not show the pain of the material scaring across the wound as she moved but David saw everything. He gently took ahold of her arm and turned it slightly to be able to see better. Emma was right, it had grazed her but it was still pretty bad. She was lucky, had it been just a hair closer the bullet would have gone right through her upper arm. David gently let go of her arm and pulled out his phone

"Dad what are you doing?"

"I'm calling your mother. She is going to come pick you up and take you straight to the hospital. I'll meet you there once I secure this guy in his cell."

"DAD!"

"Emma do not argue with me. You are hurt and you are going to get that cleaned up and repaired."

"That's fine. But I'm not in danger. Lets put this guy away and then we can take care o fly arm. We don't need to get mom involved" Emma whined. She knew that her dad's reaction was mild compared to her mother.

"Emma, I don't keep secrets from your mother." He said as he ripped a small piece of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and tied it around Emma's upper arm to help stop the bleeding. "Snow?...yea...well actually Emma go hurt...Snow..Snow...I know..I'm sorry...No it's not terrible but she'll probably need stitches...Okay...we're right on the edge of the woods as you head out of town...okay...see you then...I know...love you to...bye"

"I bet you wished you hadn't called her now" Emma said with a smirk. She could tell by the look on her dad's face that he was now in trouble with her mother.

"I'm willing to have your mom mad at me in order to make sure you get take care of" he quipped back. He wasn't going to let her charm her way out of this one, even if she did get it from him.

"Why don't you go ahead and get this guy locked up so then you can arrive at the same time as me and mom" Emma said about to hop off the back of the car. David, however, saw that and immediately placed a hand on her leg to keep her sitting.

"I don't think so kiddo. I'm not leaving you here to your own vices. For all I know you'll be gone before your mother ever arrives. This bozo can wait a few minutes for your mother to arrive"

"It was worth a shot"

"And don't think about getting down from here either. You don't need to be moving around with an open wound on your arm"

"You're doing it again"

"Sue me for being a protective father" He said before kissing the side of her head. Snow pulled up a few moments later.

"EMMA! What happened?" She said running up and going right to her daughter.

"I'm fine! A bullet just grazed my arm. It's not a big deal"

"She was helping cover for me Snow. I told her she should only take a shot if necessary but you and I both know that she wasn't going to listen" David said giving Emma a look.

"Well maybe she shouldn't be out on calls until she can learn to listen" Snow added giving her the same disapproving look

"Hey! Let's not forget that I'm an adult"

"Then you need to start acting like one. Come on, we need to get you to the hospital" Snow said as she helped Emma off the back of the cruiser and guided her over to her car.

"Snow I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me. I'll be right there as soon as I lock this guy up" Charming said once the car door was closed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know our daughter is stubborn"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm ordering her to desk duty for the next month." David said putting his arm around Snow's waist

"I like the sound of that, but how are you going to be able to take calls?"

"I'll have grumpy and Thomas help out. One of them can go with me and one of them can stay with Emma"

"I love how much you love our girl" Snow said closing the small gap between them"

"I love my girls. I"m not going to take any chances" He said kissing her on the mouth. They both enjoyed the moment until they heard the door of the car open.

"So you two need to make up your mind. Either I'm fine or I'm on the brink of death. I mean, if you two need a moment"

"Emma" David said in his dad voice "You're going to the hospital" She groaned and shut the door. The couple laughed "You better get going before she tries to escape"

"Be careful charming"

"I always am" They shared one more kiss before parting. They were a team, always. Especially when it came to Emma. They weren't going to let anything happen to her.


	14. Don't Poke The Bear

**Mama Bear**

 **OnceShot asked for a one shot where Snowing is extremely protective of Emma, Henry, and Neal when a new villain comes to town**

* * *

Snow and David sat in a booth across from Regina both looking bewildered.

"So you're saying..."

"I'm saying that we all ned to be careful. We have no idea what these people want or why they are here" Regina explained to the pair. There had a been a few new faces from outside of Storybrook that had made their way into town. Regina had done her best to find out their reason for being there and all she had really gotten was that they were here to investigate Emma and, by default, all the charming.

"How are we going to tell Emma?" David said in a bit of a rhetorical way. He knew no one had an answer but he also knew that it was what Snow was thinking

"We don't" Regina answered

"What are you saying? I'm her mother, I can't just lie to her and let her go about things as normal with these people here" Snow snapped.

"You know Emma isn't one who wants to be protected. If you tell her about this..."

"She'll go after them" David said feeling defeated. He knew that Regina was right. They had to keep this from her.

"You're going to have to figure that out. But I have to go, Robin and I will look after Henry"

"actually Regina" Snow cut in "I think it would be helpful if Henry stayed with us, with Emma. If he is at the house, she may be less likely to do something that would put her in harms way"

"Agreed. I'll text Henry and make up some excuse. But you all should get back to the loft. We don't know how much information these people have" Regina said before getting up and leaving the diner. Snow and David followed suite.

* * *

"Emma, it's family day!" Snow said trying to convince Emma not to go out. It was the best excuse they could come up with. They hated lying to their daughter, even if it was necessary.

"Mom, I know you're making that up"

"Hey! What is so bad about parents wanting to spend time with their kids and grandkid?" David said coming over to help

"I mean, I love you guys but I already babysat the squirt last night and Regina for some reason bailed on her weekend with Henry. I just want to go spend some time with Killian. You guys understand right?" She said pleading with her parents. She really wasn't understanding why they were so animate about her staying home.

"Emma, I know you spent last night here and we really appreciate that, but, we haven't gotten to see you much" David said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Dad"

"Come on Em, one more day with your family won't hurt" Emma looked between both of her parents who, coincidently, were standing in front of the door. She knew she had no chance

"...FINE! But only one day! Tomorrow I get my day with Killian understand?" She said pointing from one parent to the other

"Of course!" Snow said giving David a panicked look. They were going to have to fill Killian in now. They spent most of the day drinking coffee and watching movies. Emma always had an attraction for Marvel movies and had passed it down to Henry. They were watching through the movies in chronological order (as best they could). They were in the middle Avengers two when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Emma said getting up off the couch when David took ahold of her arm

"I've got it Em" He said trying to remain calm

"...ok..." Emma said a bit confused. Why did it matter who got the door? But she sat down and watched her dad go to the door. He looked through the peep hole and then opened the door just enough so that he could slip out. Emma noticed her mom was suddenly on alert as she continued to switch her gaze between the door and the living room where Emma and Henry and Neal were. Emma was son confused. It wasn't like her parents to be so secretive.

"Mom?...Mom?"

"What? Oh, sorry hunny. What did you say?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey, you know these movies just get so intense!"

"Mom" Emma said cutting her off "You aren't even watching the movie. You keep looking between us and the door. Why are you worried?"

"Emma, I'm fine" Snow said leaning over and placing a hand on her knee. "I promise"

Emma gave her a critical look but knew her mom wasn't going to give her what she wanted. She decided that the only way she was going to find out was to go and see for herself what was going on. She got up off the couch and made a b-line to the door before Snow could stop her. She opened the door and David spun around not expecting anyone to come through the door.

"Honey go back inside now" David said giving Emma his no nonsense look mixed with fear. It was a look Emma had never seen on her father. She then quickly closed the door as Snow came up behind her

"What do you think you're dong?!" Snow said taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry...I just.."

"Emma there are things that we, as your parents, are not going to share with you."

"Mom! What is going on?"

"Emma, I need you to trust us..trust your father and I...we are only doing what we have to to protect you and Neal and Henry okay?" Emma simply nodded in shock "Okay, now, can you please go back into the living room?" Emma nodded again and turned around. Snow took a deep breath before looking out the peep hole. It was the strangers from out of town and David was pointing at them. She had to hold herself back from joining him but she knew she needed to be with the kids. All of the unknown was frightening but she knew that she and charming would keep their family safe...together.


	15. You Can't Change The Past

**You Can't Change the Past**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get to this. I got a new job went on vacation and my job requires a lot of extra hours so when I get home I'm pretty much done for the day. I will get to tall the requests that have come in, Promise!**

 **For this one shot, Princess asked for a one shot where snowing finds Emma's foster file and hate all the horrible things they find and go home and tell Emma how much they love her.**

 **Warning for talks of child abuse**

* * *

David sat and starred at the file in front of him. He wasn't really sure what he should do. He could open it and read it's contents, or he could file it away and act like this moment never happened. He was broken away from his battling thoughts by the touch of a soft hand on his shoulder

"Charming?" David looked up and gave her a sad smile "Is that...?" He simply nodded. He didn't know what to say in this moment. Snow pulled over a chair and sank down next to her husband. She had always wanted to find out about Emma's childhood but Emma never wanted to talk about it. When she did, she would either only share the good things or downplay or laugh off things that were more unpleasant.

"Snow...I don't know if we should do this" David said finally breaking the silence and turning to his wife

"We are her parents...these are things we would have known under normal circumstances" Snow tried to rationalize

"But we weren't...What if there is something in here we don't want to know?"

"What is there is something in there that we _need_ to know" She said placing her hand on top of his. He knew she had a valid point. Emma was not going to share all of this information with them, even if she implicitly trusted them because she knew that it would hurt them. This may be their only chance to catch up on their daughter past.

"If we do this.."

"I know...we can't go back" Snow replied. She knew that if she ever got this opportunity it wouldn't be easy to not feel guilty for their choice.

David paused for a moment and gave Snow one last look before opening the file. He began to pick up the first piece of the paper on the top of the pile and read it "Emma has Asthma?" he asked puzzled. He had never seen her with an inhaler in the station or at the lost.

"Well we'll be making sure that gets taken care of" Snow said matterafactly as she grabbed the next piece of paper. It was a document from an Emergency room in Minnesota detailing injuries that Emma had received at one of her last foster homes. "Bruising? Broken Wrist?...Oh my.." Snow gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. The rest of the paper detailed what seemed to be injuries correlating with sexual abuse.

David took the paper out of her hand and read it over before releasing it and letting it fall on the desk as he put his head in his hands. He was beginning to seriously question their decision to put Emma in that wardrobe. It may have been better for her to have been cursed along with them than to suffer the abuse that was detailed out in multiple ways throughout this file. The more they read the worse they felt

"Charming...what did we do?" Snow sobbed into his chest as he held her

"I know...I know...I don't know if we made the right decision anymore" He said as his own tears fell down his face. Snow then sat up and made eye contact with her husband.

"David, we have to do something. We have to let her know how much we love her and make sure she understands that we are different than these wretched people who called themselves parents"

"Snow..."

"No David...I know she's going to figure out we read her file but I don't care. I can't act like everything okay. We need to go" She said as she stood up and crossed the room to grab her jacket. David knew there was no arguing with her and immediately moved to follow her to the truck.

As soon as they pulled up to the loft the couple quickly exited the vehicle and made their way up the stairs. When they walked in they saw their little girl sitting on the couch with Neal asleep on her lap and Emma's head balancing on her hand.

"Hey Kiddo" David said coming over to sit next to her. He gently moved her from leaning on her hand to laying on his shoulder while Snow came around the other side and scooped up Neal into her arms. Emma moved in closer until she was laying on his chest. David wasn't complaining, he loved when Emma was like this and allowed him to cuddle her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I love you Em" He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I know" She mumbled

"We mean it Emma. We love you, all of you, and nothing will ever change that" Snow added as she placed a gentle hand on her daughters knee.

Emma groggily sat up and adjusted herself so she was leaning against her dad. "You ready my file uh?"

David and Snow shared a guilty smile "Only because we didn't want you to feel like you were hurting us" Snow said finally.

"I just didn't see a point in reliving the past and making you guys question your decision"

"But if we hadn't done that, you may have been able to be raised my at least one of us" Snow said as a fresh wave of guilt came over her

"You both know Regina would never have allowed that. But you know now so.." She didn't really know what to say so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"And it doesn't change how we feel about you. If anything I'm even more proud and impressed by all that you have survived" David said squeezing her shoulders.

"But I will say I'm not happy about you hiding the fact that you have asthma from us. You are going to go to Whale and get a new inhaler tomorrow" Snow said as she moved Neal to laying on her shoulder so she could stand and move toward his bed

"What?!" Emma exclaimed

"Hey, don't wake your brother. We're here for good now Kid and we aren't going to let you put your health in danger" David lightly scolded

"I really should have burned that when it arrived at the station" Emma said rolling her eyes. David just laughed before standing up and offering a hand to Emma "Come on princess, let's get you to bed"


	16. Too Much on My Plate

**Too Much On My Plate**

 **BalancingAct asked for a one shot where Emma is having a rough week trying to balance being a mother, dating Killian, her family, being sheriff, and being the savior. She is exhausted and run down and goes to Snowing for comfort.**

* * *

Emma sat at her desk looking at her calendar for the week. The amount of prescheduled events a head of her was giving her a headache. Henry's band concert was tonight and her whole family was going which meant a late night of going out to eat afterwards at Grannies. Then Killian had asked her to go on a date the following night after she and Regina got back from transporting a prisoner to Boston. That was going to be quite the trip as they were leaving at 5am; maybe dinner with the family could be cancelled.

She was finally broken away from her strategizing when her dad walked in and placed a to go bag on her desk "Eat"

"I know, I will, I just need to finalize my calendar for this week"

"Don't forget to add the town meeting"

"Crap! When is that anyway?"

"Two hours...Em are you okay?"

"Yea, fine...just trying to balance everything." David went to say something but Emma put her hand up to stop him "No, I don't need you to do anything, I got it"

"Alright, well hurry up" he said as he went into his office. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to her calendar. There were literally one half hour slot that wasn't filled for the entire week and she wasn't sure how long that would last.

* * *

By Thursday morning Emma was downing coffee like her life depended up on it, which it kind of did. There had been a string of random break in's that had kept her and David on the go almost every night that week. David was beginning to get worried about Emma. She was looking pale and he knew that she hadn't been resting. He had even asked Killian to cancel on her just so she could sleep but she had caught wind and refused to take no for an answer.

Emma sat at her desk trying to fill out another form but she could barely keep her eyes open. David knew he had to step in so he walked over and gently took the file out of her hand before helping her to stand up

"I'm fine!" She protested

"Emma, stop it. You know you're not fine. You need sleep and that's that. I'm taking you home"

"NO!"

"Emma" David said in a low voice. He wasn't going to let her continue to run herself into the ground

"Fine!" She said while rolling her eyes. David had already dropped her coat over her shoulders and was leading her to the truck. As soon as they got home he came around to the other side of the truck and helped Emma out. It was only her stubbornness that was allowing her to be awake after the car ride.

"I may be home but I'm not going to bed" Emma protested as she walked into the loft.

"That's fine Emma, you don't have to be in your room or your bed but at least sit down on the couch" Snow instructed. She then brought over three mugs of hot chocolate as she and David sat on either side of Emma.

"How is that?" Snow asked as Emma took a sip

"It's good, but you guys really don't need to be worried. I'm really fine"

"I'm sure you are. Now just relax okay?" Snow said as she guided Emma into a comfortable position leaned up against herself and she began to stroke her hair. It wasn't even 10 minutes before David had to take her mug out of her hands before she spilled it on herself as she fell fast asleep.

"Well Snow I think we won this argument"

"She just spreads herself to thin this week"

"I know. I'm going to try and manage her calendar from now on. I hadn't realized how much she had committed herself to" David said feeling guilty looking at his daughter who was obviously worn out

"We'll get there, but she also came from the two of us, the word rest isn't exactly in our vocabulary" Snow joked

"That is true. Some of the things we pass on to our kids uh?"

They enjoyed their daughter sleeping between them for a short time longer before David scooped her up and took her up to bed to get a good nights sleep.


	17. Bring Them Home

**Bring Them Home**

 **A guest asked for a one shot where Emma, Henry and baby Neal get kidnapped and Snowing saves them**

 **I'm basing this off of what I think _could_ happen if *SEASON 6 SPOILER* Zelena and Robin hook up and cause chaos**

* * *

Emma awoke to a pounding headache but as she looked around everything was black. She then realized that she was duck taped to a chair and unable to move. She tried to scream but her throat hurt so bad nothing came out. Suddenly a bright light shown down into the room and she could see Henry was in the chair next to her and Neal was in his car seat between the two.

Emma began to panic and try to pull at her restraints with no avail.

"You're not going to be able to escape so you can stop doing that" Emma knew that voice

"Aye, listen to the lady and we'll all be happy" Came a male voice. Emma's eyes went wide as Zelena and Robin from the wish realm came down the stairs into the musty basement of what Emma could only assume was the farm house on the edge of town where Zelena had been residing.

"Now listen up you little brat. You're going to help us find a way out of this wretched town or I kill your brother and your son. It's that simple" Zelena then walked over and abruptly ripped off the tape from Emma's mouth

"Zelena you know I can't do that. Not even Regina has been able to find a way to break the spell on the town line"

"Then I guess you won't be seeing poor mommy and daddy again" Robin prodded.

"Zelena you know I'm right! If I could I would. I don't want you in this town any more than you want to be here!" Just then Neal and Henry both started to stir. Emma started to panic, something happening to her was one thing but something happening to Neal or Henry was unacceptable

"Zelena let them go! You can keep me but they can't help me break he spell"

"On the contrary miss, they can help you more than you think" Robin said walking over to Henry who was just coming to and placing a blade near his throat "Everyone needs motivation"

"Stop! Please!"

"He'll stop as soon as you break the curse. Undo her bindings and let's get on with it" Zelena ordered before heading up the stairs. Robin came over and undid Emma's restraints before grabbing ahold of her arm and forcing her toward the stairs

* * *

David, Snow, and Regina followed the floating scarf out to the farm house. Regina had been able to put a locator spell on it so that it would lead them to Emma. "Stop here" Regina said as they approached the edge of the property "We don't want them to see us"

"What does Zelena want with our children and our grandson anyway?" Snow asked getting out of the car

"What I told her was already impossible, a way to leave town"

"Not that I want any of my children kidnapped but, why take all of them instead of just Emma?" David asked puzzled

"Leverage. Zelena knows Emma wouldn't do anything she said unless she had motivation..."

"And Henry and Neal are that motivation" Snow said finishing her step-mother sentence. "David we have to move fast"

"I know Snow. You and Regina take the sides and the front and I'll sneak around back"

* * *

Robin forced Emma into one of the dinging room chairs and pushed it as close to the table as he could get it "Now, get to work" he ordered

Emma looked at all the ingredients in front of her. She had magic, yes, but spells and potions were Regina's thing, not hers. "Zelena..."

"Stop making excuses or your little boy is going to get it!" She snapped

"I don't do potions! This is Regina's territory!"

"Well it better become your territory very fast because I am growing _very_ impatient" She said as she got within millimeters of Emma's face.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. "What was that?" Robin asked drawing his bow

"Dang it!" Zelena shouted Suddenly David burst in from the kitchen followed by Regina and Snow from the front. David tackled Robin while Regina threw a vile of squid ink at Zelena.

"Mom!" Emma said as Snow came up and wrapped her in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked looking her over for injuries

"I'm fine but we have to get Henry and Neal out of the basement"

"Go, we've got this" David said as he righted Robin before putting him in handcuffs. Snow and Emma didn't waste any time as they rushed down he stairs. Snow went immediately to Neal while Emma went to Henry and released him from his bindings. "Hey Kid, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Where is gramps?"

"He and Regina are upstairs taking care of Zelena and Robin"

"Oh Henry!" Snow said wrapping her grandson in a hug once she was sure Neal was okay

"Hey Grams, I'm okay"

"Let's get you three home now" Snow said as she picked up Neal's car seat before ushering Emma and Henry up the stairs. She wasn't going to be letting any of them out of her site for a very long time.


	18. Mommy Daughter Day

**Mommy Daughter Day**

 **MamaSnow asked for a one shot of Snow and Emma spending the day together**

* * *

"Emma look at this! How cute is this little dress?" Snow said as she rushed across the ice to where all the easter dresses were out. Emma and promised her mom a day together where they could have some normalcy. Originally Emma was fine with it, but then she realized that she and Snow had never done anything like this. Even though she called her mom, they hadn't really had any 'mommy daughter' time.

"Emma what do you think of this for Neal?" she said holding up a tiny suite and bow tie.

"That's really cute mom" She couldn't help but smile at the tiny little outfit that looked like someone had taken a grown man's outfit and shrunk.

"I'm getting this! I mean...if you don't mind...I'm sorry Emma I'm bringing up Neal" She said rushing over and placing a gentle hand on her arm

"Mom, it's fine. I never thought you would stop talking about anything but me and you. I think it's really cute, go ahead and get it. Besides, it keeps it makes it so you don't have to come back" Emma said returning her smile.

"Thank you Emma! So you were telling me about you and Killian"

"I was?"

"Yes, you were saying you two are finally settling into the house"

"Oh, yea. That's pretty much it" Emma said feeling awkward now

"Well what else do you guys need? Do you have all the furniture you need?"

"Well I made sure we did as part of being the dark one" Emma hadn't talked about that since it happned

"Well I really am glad you did. I know that being the dark one was terrible but, it did give you a chance to have a home away from you father and I and, as much as we miss having you around all the time, we know you have to be your own couple" She said looking lovingly at her daughter. She knew that Emma felt horrible about things she had done as the dark one but she had never loved her daughter less for those things.

"Thanks..." Emma said rubbing her neck

"You look so much like your dad when you do that" Snow said laughing a bit to herself

"What?"

"When either you or your father get uncomfortable, you rub the back of your neck and try and play it off."

"I do not!" She said before she realized her hand was currently on her neck and she quickly pulled it away causing snow to break into giggles

"Oh Emma, as mucha s you want to deny it, you are more like me and your father than you think! I guess there are some things that are bigger than nature vs. nurture!"


	19. We Stand Together

**We Stand Together**

 **A guest asked for a one shot where, after the family finds out about the fate of the savior, they all want to be together with Emma.**

* * *

Charming flanked either side of Emma's hair. They wanted to stay strong for Emma, but they also were falling apart inside. They had finally gotten their own family back together and now someone wanted to not just take Emma away from them for a time, but for good. The only reason they were able to put her into the wardrobe was because they knew that they would eventually be reunited. Thinking of Emma dying...they couldn't go there.

"We can protect you" David said placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. "And I think that right now it would be best for all of us to be together"

"Dad, I can't do that. I can't put you and mom and Neal in Danger" Emma said turning toward her dad as her panic began to surface

"I'm not going to send you home and not be here to protect you. You're going to stay here"

"Killian you're more than welcome to stay as well" Snow added

"In a separate room" David mumbled under his breath

"Mom, this will be fun. It will be like old times" Henry jumped in. Emma reached out and put her hand on his. He always knew how to turn a conversation around to show the positive.

"Alright kid. We'll stay here, but only for now. I don't want to impose on you guys" She said looking between her parents

"You're never imposing on us Emma. We're your parents, if we could have you here all the time, we would." Snow said placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Now I'm going to get a big thing of hot chocolate going. Why don't you guys move into the living room and pick a movie" Henry and David immediately made their way to the living room while Killian and Emma hung back.

"Killian..."

"Not now Emma...It's fine"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have kept this from you, we had promised each other no more secrets and I kept the biggest one from you. I just didn't want you to worry"

"Emma, I'm going to worry if their is some mysterious hooded figure fated to kill you"

"But we don't even know who it is. Besides, I can try and change my fate"

"But what if you can't" he interrupted "What if you didn't tell us and you were alone when this happened?"

"I figured that it would be better than putting you all in danger"

"Love you have to stop this. I wouldn't be in a relationship with you if I didn't want to be with you and take care of you. That includes wanting to protect you, even if it means that I'm in danger"

"Mom, are you guys good with Avengers Civil War?" Henry said coming over to the couple

"Sounds great kid, let's go" She said ruffling his hair and putting her arm around him. She knew that Killian would want to talk about this again later but she just wasn't ready. She also didn't want her parents to jump in. They were already having her move back in, she didn't need her trying to fix she and Killian relationship.

XXXX

Killian shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He knew Emma was using the interruption to end the conversation but he still was so hurt that she had kept this from him. He thought that they had come past keeping secrets from each other. It was also going to be much tougher for them to pick the conversation back up while at her parents home. But he also knew that Emma never wanted to address difficult topics so the location may not matter. He then got up and made his way over to the living room where Emma was sitting between David and Henry. At first he was a little jealous, but then he realized that David was probably feeling much like himself. He couldn't take the opportunity to be close to Emma from him. He then took a seat in the chair next to the couch and settled in for the movie.


	20. Let Me Hold You

**Let Me Hold You**

 **One Lover asked for a one show of Emma's vision and her shaking becoming worse and she is scared but remembers the talk she had with her mom after her secret was revealed and Emma is stressed and worried and wants her mom**

* * *

Emma sat in her yellow bug watching her hand shake uncontrollably. She felt like it was almost an out of body experience as she watched her hand shake but couldn't will it to stop. She was getting scared as these episodes were becoming more and more frequent as the days past. She knew that her parents and Killian and Henry knew about everything thanks to Dr. Hopper's unpresidented announcement, but she still didn't want them to worry more than they already were.

Aft a few more minutes Emma finally gained control of her limbs and she immediately started up the bug and started driving home. But she subconsciously acquainted home with her parents loft. She hadn't even realized she'd driven there until she was parked in front of the building. She was going to pull out and go to her house when their was a knock on the window. She looked over to see her mother standing there with a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Emma?"

"Oh, Hey mom" She said getting out of the car

"Are you okay?"

"Yea...fine...let me take those from you" She said taking the grocery bag out of her hands and headed for the door. Snow followed her up but she knew that Emma had come over for a reason.

"You can go ahead and set the bag on the counter" Snow said closing the door behind her

"I'll help you put it away" Emma said sitting it on the counter and starting to put things away "I'm sure you and dad didn't rearrange the cupboards since I moved out"

"No we haven't...but you can leave it for now" she said placing a gentle hand on top of Emma's hand. "Let me make you some hot chocolate while you get comfortable on the couch"

Emma knew that wasn't a suggestion so she did as her mom said and went to the couch and pulled a blanket over her legs. It only took a few minutes for Snow to come back over and hand her a hot mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon on top.

"Now Emma, why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"Mom..."

"Emma, sweetheart I know you are upset about something. Please tell me?" She said placing a gentle hand on her knee.

Emma felt her hand was about to start trembling so she quickly put her mug down on the coffee table in order not to spill it all over herself. "It's just..." She started ringing her hands.

"Emma don't you remember what I told you when we found out about your vision? I told you that any time you feel scared that I am here for you. This time is no exception. You're scared and that's okay. Just let me help you, even if it is just knowing that I'm listening" She said placing a small piece of hair behind her ear and wiping a way a stray tear with the pad of her thumb.

Emma didn't know what to say. She still was blown away at how her mom knew exactly what she needed when she needed it. She then moved close to Snow and buried her face into her shoulder as she let the tears fall. Snow immediately reacted by wrapping her arms tightly around Emma and gently rubbing small circles in her back in a calming motion.

"That's right baby...let it out...you don't have to be strong all the time" Emma shook her head "Yes I do"

"No baby, you don't. You don't have to do this on your own anymore. Your father and I area here for you. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Emma waited for a minute as she continued to lay her head on her mom's chest, both being somewhat okay with the silence. Emma knew that Snow would wait till she answered...her mother was good at working the silence to get what she wanted. "My hands are trembling again, but this time it's worse"

"How so baby?"

"It's gotten to the point of being uncontrollable...I'm scared"

"I promise you Emma, your father and I are not going to let anything happen to you" She said stroking her hair

"But it's my destiny..."

"And it can be changed. Now why don't you take a nap and relax. I'm not going anywhere" Snow said continuing to stroke her daughters hair. She had found out one time when Emma was sick that stroking her hair and talking softly almost immediately put her to sleep.

"I don't need a nap"

"Than just rest, I think you need some down time right now"

"But..."

"Shhhh...just relax Emma. I'm going to take care of you now"


	21. Our Babies

**Our Babies**

 **Anonymous asked for a one shot of Henry and Emma babysitting Neal and Snowing coming home to find them all asleep on Emma's bed**

* * *

"We've got it mom! Please, you and dad go out and have a night to yourselves" Emma said shooing her parents out of the house.

"There are extra bottles in the fridge so all you have to do is heat them up and..."

"Mom" Emma interrupted coming over and placing her hands on her shoulders "I have taken care of a baby before. You and dad go ahead and have a good night. We're going to be just fine" At that point David came up and put his arm around her shoulders to guide her out while mouthing a 'thank you' to Emma as the door closed behind them

"Alright Henry, what's up first?"

"Legos! I just got a new set!"

"Perfect! Let me grab little bros and we can get started" she said heading toward her parents room where they kept some of the oversize baby legos. She knew if she didn't distract Neal he would try and put Henry's in his mouth. They played for a solid hour and it gave Emma time to whip up some Mac and cheese and heat up a bottle for Neal.

"Dinner is served" she said putting the bowl down in front of Henry. "And you get to come with me and I'll feed you your dinner!" She cooed at her brother. "So what are you building Henry?"

"It's a pirate ship" He replied with a mouth full of noodles

"Of course" Emma said rolling her eyes. She did love how much her son admired her boyfriend. IT helped that they got along so well. "Well it looks great"

"Yea, I would have been done a bit sooner but I helped Neal out with his"

"Well that's nice of you. Hey, why don't you pick out a movie for us"

"Okay!" and he was immediately pulling out the baskets from beneath the TV.

Emma wrapped up feeding Neal his bottle and laid him in his Moses basket before going and grabbing herself a bowl of Mac and Cheese before settling in on the couch. "So what did you pick?" She said as she watched Henry load the DVD player

"A classic, Beauty and the Beast"

"I like it! Come on up here!" She said patting the space on the couch next to her. Henry came right over and Emma put her arm around him. After a little bit she heard Neal start to stir so she picked him up and cuddled him on her other side. It wasn't long before the trio were sound asleep on the couch.

XXXX

Snow was starting to get worried. She had tried to call Emma twice and it went to voicemail. "David what if something happened?"

"Snow relax. I'm sure she left her phone on the counter or something or she is trying to get Neal to sleep and put it on silent so she can' hear it. They are fine" He said placing a gentle hand on her leg.

"I hope you're right" she said as they pulled into the parking lot. She rushed up stairs and threw open the door and immediately stopped at the sight in front of her. David came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their children and grandson were all cuddled up on the couch with the tv replaying the menu of a DVD over and over. They looked so sweet with Neal sprawled across Emma's chest and Henry tucked into her side.

"I told you they were fine" He whispered

"You were right...Our babies are perfectly perfect" She said continuing to stair at them.

"Why don't you grab our little prince and I'll help our princess and her prince to get to bed" Charming said kissing the side of her head before beginning to move. Things definitely weren't how they had ever thought, but it was moments like this that they were able to see what things may have been.


	22. May I Have This Dance?

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get back into doing the one shots. I have been really sick for the last 6 months and it has made writing difficult as I go to work, come home, and go right to bed because I'm totally exhausted! However, they are trying out a few new things and I have a bit more energy so I'm going to try and get though the rest of the prompts that I have by the end of the weekend!**

 **Also, I know that we are loosing our dearly beloved Charming Family with the changes next season but I have no intentions of stopping this one shot as this has been something I have throughly enjoyed and I'm not ready to give up my Charming family on TV every week AND in my fan fiction. #CharmingFamilyForLife**

 **Without further ado - Daddy's Girl asked for a one shot where Emma and Charming finally have their Daddy Daughter Dance ***SEASON 6 FINALLY SPOILERS*** This will happen as if the curse didn't dissent at the end of the ceremony.**

* * *

The city hall meeting room had been converted into an exquisite banquet hall with the food catered by Granny. Everyone had done their toasts and had gotten their food while Emma and Killian went and greeted each table. After they had had a chance to eat their own meal Grumpy approached the microphone. "Would David and Emma please come to the dance floor."

Emma looked over at Killian in confusion but he stood up and pulled out her chair before ushering her to follow Grumpy's request. Emma met her dad in the middle of the floor.

"Dad?"

"Yes Em?"

"What's going on?"

"And now Emma will share a dance with her father" Came Grumpy's voice over the PA system. The music began to play, it was a simply but sweet instrumental that Emma had never heard. Tears began to fill her eyes

"Thank you"

"It truly is my pleasure. I know I missed a lot of moments with you Emma, I wasn't about to miss this one" He said as he pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder as he led her around the dance floor.

"I can say, I don't think I've ever been this happy. I have my parents, my son, and now my husband. And none of this would be possible without you daddy" Emma said looking up at her father

"Why is that?" David asked a bit confused. He had always contributed his happiness to Emma's perseverance and determination

"Because you always believed in me. You gave me the song inside me that always brought me comfort when things were hard. You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself"

Charming leaned down and kissed her head "And I never will stop believing in you. I love you Emma"

"I love you to daddy" With that the music stopped and charming gave her head a final kiss before taking her hand and giving her a final spin. Emma's heart swelled. She had never told anyone, but she had always dreamed of dancing with her father at her wedding, even when she didn't know she had one. It was something she had practically given up on until about a year after she had found her parents but had felt silly asking for.

Emma then walked over to Killian. "Thank you" She said before giving him a quick kiss

"Anything for you my love. I know you hadn't mentioned it, but I thought that you would want it"

"You were right, but how did you know?"

"Because I know you love and I know that, at your core, you have always wanted those quintessential moments"

"How did I get so lucky?" she said as she placed a hand on the side of his face and leaned in. Killian met her in the middle and they shared a sweet slow kiss. This moment was pure perfection.


	23. Swan Song

**Swan Song**

 **Guest asked for a one shot where Snowing over hears Emma singing a lullaby to baby Neal while rocking him to sleep. ***SEASON 6 FINALLY SPOILERS*** She is singing him her song that he parents gave her**

* * *

Emma sat in the rocking chair in Neal's room holding her brother and gently singing to him _"Once I lived in darkness, out there on my own. Left to brave the world, alone. Everything seemed hopeless, no chance to break free. Couldn't hear the song inside of me. Once upon a time a song inspired them, be brave. They gave me up because my fate was as the one who'd save the world from your dark magic and the wicked things you do. They placed a song inside my heart more powerful than you"_

What Emma didn't know, was during her little song to her brother Snow and Charming had heard and were listening from the crack in the door. They loved hearing Emma sing as it wasn't something she had ever done before she defeated the black fairy. They loved even more that she was sharing the song that they had given her with her little brother.

"You know Neal, this song was the song that mom and dad gave me before I was even born. They were always with me, even when I didn't realize it. They really are great parents, even if they can be a tad over protective sometimes" She said touching his little nose and causing him to burst into giggles.

"Well can you blame us? You tend to put yourself in some pretty precarious situations" David said letting he and Snow's pretense be known

"Oh, hey guys! _See what I mean_ " She stage whispered to Neal. "How much did you guys hear?"

"You have a beautiful voice Emma" Snow said coming over and dealing kneeling in front of the rocking chair.

"Oh...thanks" Emma said as she turned a little red. She wasn't very confident in her singing and wasn't sure she wanted her parents to hear her, well, again anyway.

"it really was Em" Charming said coming over and placing a hand on the side of her head and gently leaning down and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just glad that you had that song while we couldn't be with you"

"Me to dad"

"But from now on we're here, whenever you need us" Snow said more for herself than for Emma. She always hated thinking of see Emma sitting on that bed alone at such a young age and that she had been alone for many years to follow.

"I know mom...I know" She said reaching down and placing a hand on her mom's had that was resting on her leg.

"Alright. Neal is sound asleep, so lets lay him down and get some hot chocolate" Charming said reaching down and taking Neal from Emma. He knew that some easy family time was what they all needed right now.


	24. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

 **A asked for a one shot where Emma wants Killian to move in so she pulls Henry aside and asks for Henry's approval and Snowing is proud of how Emma is handling this big parenting moment.**

* * *

Emma wrapped up cooking the remainder of the pancake batter before setting the table. It was just her and Henry tonight and so she promised to make some of his favorite food and play his favorite video game with him. During these times Emma was always reminded of their year in New York with their fake memories. Even though she wouldn't trade having her parents and little brother back in her life, she also kind of missed the easiness that she and Henry had during those times.

"Alright kid, dinners ready, shut the game off for a little bit" Emma said as se set down the two mugs of hot cocoa and cinnamon.

"Okay, one second" Henry responded as he shot the final zombie and won that round before shutting off the game system. "Looks good, and nothing's Burt!" He said with a little wink to his mom

"Hey! You didn't starve in New York!"

"Yeah, thats to Gino's down the road" Henry quipped back. He loved the way he and his mom could joke with each other.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes" Emma jokingly said while throwing a napkin at Henry. They continued their fun banter and Henry told Emma about how his week went and the latest happenings at Storybrooke high. Emma was enjoying the conversation but she also knew that she had something that she needed to share with him. Once Henry had finished sharing, Emma took a deep breath and went for broke.

"Hey Kid, You know that I love you and you are the most important person in this world to me right?"

"Mom, of course. Why?"

"Because I need to ask you something"

"You want Killian to move in" Henry said, cutting her off.

"How did you know?"

"Mom, remember, I inherited your superpower. And I think that would be great"

"Are you sure? If you're not comfortable with it I want to know. You don't need to say yes for me" Emma said in a bit of a panic. She really wanted to make sure that Henry wasn't just saying it to please her.

"Mom" Henry said reaching over and putting his hand on hers. "Killian and you are great together. Sure it's going to be weird that Killian is living with us and, no offense, I don't want to think about you two together at night"

"HEY!" Emma said a bit shocked that her son would say that

"What? I'm not a kid anyone more." Henry said with a smirk. He knew he had gotten his mother's feathers ruffled. "Anyway, I think it would be wonderful and it would be nice to know you aren't here alone when I go to my other moms"

"You're pretty amazing kid" Emma said smiling at her son.

"Thanks mom" Henry said before taking another bite of his pancakes.

XXXX

Later that night after Henry had gone to bed, Emma called her mom and told her about their conversation. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Henry may not want Killian to move in.

 _"Emma, it sounds like Henry is totally fine with Killian moving in. Why are you thinking he's not"_

"I don't know. I just wonder if he is saying what he thinks I want to hear instead of what he wants"

 _"Honey, Henry has never been one to do that and has no reason to start now. I think that you handled this really well"_ Charming chimed in

"Thanks Dad, I just don't know sometimes, this is all so new"

 _"Think about how me and your mother feel. We went from having you under our roof to now you're boyfriend is moving in. He better be respectful"_ Charming said in a threatening voice. He was still getting used to not being able to know where Emma was all the time.

"Calm down dad. Killian living here isn't going to change anything"

 _"He knows that sweetheart"_ came Snow's voice _"You are doing just fine. Now get some sleep. We love you"_

"Love you guys too" and with that Emma hung up the phone and thought, _Here goes nothing_


	25. Hangover

**Hangover**

 **Guest asked for a one shot where Emma comes home completely Hammered and Snowing is there waiting for her when she comes home ***SEASON 6 SPOILER*** Ignoring the sleeping curse that snow and charming were under, this will take place after Killian leaves on the nautilus.**

* * *

Emma had been devastated when she had heard about Killian leaving. When they had their fight and she gave him back the ring, she never thought that he would take off like that. Regina had stopped by the office and mentioned the new pub in town. She would have gone with her but she really wasn't in the mood for a pep talk. She decided instead to head over to the rabbit hole and hide out in the corner booth.

She started off with a bear and eventually moved to shots as the night progressed. After a while she had lost track of the number of drinks that she had had. Her one saving grace was that Red happened to stop by to grab a beer after her day at grannies and had seen her God daughter completely hammered and letting some low life put his arm around her

"Emma, you're done" Red said before grabbing the arm of the slieeze bag who was sitting next to Emma and telling him to get lost.

"Red, have you tried this? I have no idea what's in it, but it's really good!" Emma said with a sure as she grabbed the cup and reached out her arm to Red. Red grabbed the cup out of her hand and set it on the far side of the table before grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out of the booth.

"That's exactly what worries me! How long have you been here?"

"Is the sun still up?"

"Not by a long shot" Red said as she got whiff of Emma's breath and gagged

"Then I've been here a long time!" Emma said throwing her free arm in the air

"That's what I was afraid of. I'm taking you home" Red said pulling Emma out of the bar. She knew Emma didn't live at home anyone but that Snow and Charming would never forgive her if she didn't bring Emma to their house. She called ahead and woke them up so they were waiting when she knocked on the door.

"Here you go!" Red said passing off Emma to Snow

"Thanks for not taking her to her house. We'll take it from here" Snow said feeling disappointed in Emma's choice

"See you tomorrow" Red said as she left. Snow took a hold of Emma's arm and brought her into the living room with her and charming

"Sit" Snow said pointing to the couch. Emma stumbled over and plopped down next to charming

"Emma Ruth Swan what were you thinking?!" Snow yelled at her. She knew Emma was hurting but putting herself in that position where she was completely incapacitated was just careless.

"I was thinking that those drinks were _really_ good" Emma said before she burst into giggles

"Emma this isn't funny" Charming said turning to face his daughter. Anyone could have happened to you!

"But you see it already did, Killian already left" She said before bursting into tears. Obviously her emotions were all over the place. Charming and Snow shared a confused yet sad look. They knew that Emma was hurting and they just wanted to comfort her. However, they also didn't want to let her behavior slide.

Charming held her until she stopped crying and than Snow suggested that they carry on this conversation in the morning. They got Emma up to her old room and into a change of clothes that they kept at the loft before Snow went down stairs to get her a glass of water and some aspirin for when she woke up. They would deal with her hangover and her reckless behavior in the morning. Right now she just needed to rest and get a good nights sleep.


	26. Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

 **Gossip asked for a one shot where Snow and Emma are talking about Henry and Violet**

"I think that they are so perfect for each other!" Snow gushed to Emma. She had seen Henry and Violet eating lunch together and sneaking an innocent kiss before going back to their classes.

"I don't know how I feel about my son kissing a girl...NOT that I have an issue with Violet at all. She's really a great girl" Emma said in her own defense. She really was happy for Henry but she also was dealing with her own emotions in regards to her son getting older.

"Well now you know how your dad feels about Killian" Snow said with a smirk

"That is COMPLETELY different and you know it!" Emma said defensively

"You are our daughter and we don't really like the fact that you kiss the pirate in front of us. You're getting uncomfortable about your son kissing a girl and you aren't even the one who saw it!" Snow said calling her daughter out on her double standard. Emma glared at her mother before throwing up her hands

"Fine! It's weird! But in my defense I am a grown adult. Henry is barely into puberty" Emma said in a huff.

"I'm not gonna lie, your father and I count it lucky we missed your teenage years. I don't think you're dad would still be with us if had" Snow joked

"I was not that bad!" Emma said a bit shocked.

"Oh that's not what I'm referring to. I'm referring to when one young man came into your life and gave me my grandson" She said giving Emma look.

"Oh..well...okay, back to Henry. What else happened?" Emma said wanting desperately to change the subject

"Nothing else Emma. They simply held hands and walked back to their next period. I'm sure that Henry and Violet are not anything like you and Neal"

"I hope not, I'm too young to be a grandma" Emma said taking a huge gulp of her hot chocolate that was getting cold. She was feeling very overwhelmed by all the parenting that was happening in this moment.


	27. Firsts

**Firsts**

 **Their Girl asked for a one shot where the Swan's send Emma a DVD with her first steps and her first words and shows it to Snowing**

Emma opened the package with Snow and David sitting on either side. When the package had arrived, the trio had been in total shock by the last name written in the return address at the top of the package, 'Swan'. The Swan's were the first family that Emma had gone to live with has an infant. They had began the process of adoption when they sent her back to the system. Emma never knew why but she always had wondered. It wasn't like she was so bad that they couldn't handle her. After all, she had just turned two when they sent her back.

The package had arrived overnight and they had decided to leave it at the loft while they all went to work and agreed to all come home and open it together tonight as they would have more time to process whatever feelings or issues that the package may bring up. Emma, however, wasn't going to be able to wait. On her lunch break she went back to the loft after David had left to meet up with Snow at the elementary school to have lunch with her.

Emma found a knife and gently slit the tape and undid the paper without ripping it. She knew that if she was careful she could re-wrap the package before her parents came home. She slowly opened what she found to be a shoe box and found a letter and a DVD. She left the letter but immediately put the DVD into the player and pressed play.

Her eyes filled with tears as the tape began to play. It was her as an infant starting to take her first steps. She hadn't ever seen herself that little before. She kept watching and she was a bit older and babbling. She then said her first word, mama. She began to really cry at this point. How was she supposed to show this to her parents? They had missed so much and to show them her calling another woman mama may be more than they could handle.

She finished watching the DVD before repackaging everything and putting it back on the counter where they had left it that morning. She knew that her parents would figure out that she had opened the package if the DVD wasn't in there so she opted to return it to the box. She would just have to try and reiterate her love for her mother after she saw the clip.

Eventually all three adults returned to the loft and Snow took no time opening the box. She had obviously been thinking about this all day. She quickly sliced the pieces of tape and ripped off the paper. She first picked up the letter and took it out and read it out loud to a waiting Charming and Emma.

 _Dear Emma, we are sorry that we didn't get this to you sooner but we thought that you and hopefully your new family would want to have this. We want you to know that not a day goes by that we don't think about you. We would also like to explain a little bit of our decision. When you were two we found out that we were going to have another baby but they found that he was going to be mentally retarded. We didn't feel that we could adequately take care of both of you so we decided that you would be better off with another family who didn't have to split their time between you and a special needs child. We pray that you have found that. We love you, the Swan's._

Snow stopped reading and looked up at her husband and daughter. Both were still processing everything. Obviously the Swan's had no idea what happened to Emma after they gave her up and had probably only gotten her address from public databases. Snow felt for the couple as they were only giving Emma up to give her her best chance, but at the same time, they had sent her into a world that did nothing but hurt her.

The three moved in silence to the living room where Snow put in the DVD that accompanied the letter. The tears began to roll down both Snow and Charming's faces as an infant Emma came into view. Their memories flooded in of her as a newborn in their arms for that brief moment and how she really hadn't changed much. Sure she had a few more rolls as was expected as a baby grows but her face, even to this dad, was still the same.

They continued watching and Emma winced as the word 'mama' passed her little lips. She could see the hurt in her parents eyes. They should have been the ones that she called mama and dada, not those people. The video ended and Snow and Charming immediately wrapped their arms around Emma.

"Thank you for sharing this with us" Snow said before kissing the side of her head

"What do you mean?" Emma asked genuinely confused.

"We know you came back here and watched this over lunch. We're just glad that you chose to let us see it" Charming added putting a hand on the side of her face.

"But...how?" Emma asked confused.

"We were going to come back here over lunch but we saw your car in the driveway. We know that you had come back here to look at the package but we didn't want to interrupt" Snow explained.

"We can only assume that you watched this and put the package back together" Charming finished.

"I'm sorry" Emma said feeling guilty "I almost didn't show you because I didn't want to hurt you. But then I realized that you getting to see me as a little girl was something that you would want and that you would understand why I said mama to the Swan's"

"Of course we understand Emma" Snow said wrapping her in another hug

"We know that you were just a little girl. We always hoped that you would be taken care of when we sent you through the wardrobe. We're glad that, even if for only a few years, you had that" David added cradling the back of her head.

The three sat together in their embrace for a few minutes. They were together now and that was all that matters. The past was in the past, and that's where it would stay.


	28. Chasing Away The Nightmares

**Chasing away the Nightmares**

 **Justanoutlaw asked for a one shot where Emma starts having nightmares about the fire room after she is put under the sleeping curse in S4 and Charming comforts her with the candle like he did for Snow and Emma.**

 **By the way, if you don't read justanoutlaw's story you really should!**

Emma looked around the room as she felt the sweat start to roll down her face. The flames were raging all around and they were too large for her to try and jump over. The strange thing was that, whatever the material this floor was made of, wasn't catching fire. She was beginning to panic. How was she going to get out of here? What if the flames got more intense? Would she burn to death?

In her bedroom Emma was thrashing back and forth and beginning to moan. It got louder and louder until she started yelling "NO! NO! STOP!" which woke Charming down stairs. He immediately ran up to Emma's room and threw the door open to find Emma violently thrashing back and forth

"Emma! Emma sweet heart it's okay" He said in a soothing voice. He tried to hold her still but she was thrashing too hard. He got a gentle but firm grip on her shoulders and shook her slightly to try and wake her up "Emma! Emma I need you to wake up, you're having a nightmare" He said a bit louder to try and wake her. She threw her eyes open and took up at Charming with a bit of a deranged look.

Suddenly the face in front of her registered and she flew up and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. "Shh, it's okay sweet heart. I'm right here. You're safe" He said into her ear as he cupped the back of her head while using his other hand to rub small circles in her back to try and calm her down. After a few minutes she finally was able to breath normally and loosened her grip on charming. He moved so he could see her face but didn't let go of her arms. "Do you wanna talk about your dream?" he asked

"Not really" Emma replied shyly. She was a bit embarrassed at the fact that her dad had seen her like this and that she had acted like a child when she woke up from her dream.

"I think it would help" He said moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was in that fire room I heard you and mom talking about after we returned from the Enchanted forest" She admitted

"Ah, I understand why it was so bad than. Your mother didn't sleep for weeks after her first nightmare" He said shifting his weight and pulling open the drawer on the bedside table to reveal a candle and a small book of matches. "This is what helped her"

"How did a candle help? No offices but I don't think more fire is going to help a nightmare where you're in a room filled with it" Emma said a bit skeptical.

"But you see here is the deal. This candle makes it so the nightmares stay away" He said as he lit it. "Now I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep he said as he tucked her back in.

"You promise?" Emma asked. She felt a little dumb being an adult asking her dad to stay with her, but she didn't care in this moment.

"I promise" He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Now go ahead and close your eyes" He said as he gently ran his hand up and down her arm. He would always stay with her and protect her whenever she needed and even when she thinks she doesn't.


	29. What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened?**

 **Guest asked for a one shot where Henry shows Snowing what happened in the wish Realm because he is the author and ended up writing it in the book. When Emma comes to the loft Snowing and Henry talk to her about it. I'm going to have this take place**

 **Sorry I only got one out today but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"YOU LET WHAT HAPPEN?" Snow said in total shock.

"It's not like I had a choice Snow! I wouldn't have let her go to the wish realm if I could have stopped it!" He said defensively "And I got her back which is the most important part"

"That I can agree with but I still don't agree with the fact that you didn't wake me and tell me what was going on"

"All that would have done is make you worry which wouldn't have done you any good" He said coming up and taking her hand into his

"Still, I don't like the fact that I did know" Snow said letting him embrace her.

"What if you could know?" came a small voice from behind them. Charming looked up and spun snow around so they were both looking at Henry who was holding the story book.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked confused.

"I mean that it's in the storybook. I guess I wrote it" Henry said setting the book up on the counter and throwing it open to the page. Both Snow and Charming came close and looked at the page to see Emma in a pink dress with puff sleeves blowing out the candle. As they flipped through the pages they saw themselves...well...their older selves and how they were going to hurt Regina and how timid Emma was.

"Emma never would have hid behind a tree" Snow commented as she continued to flip through the pages. Charming let out a tiny laugh at Snows critique. They continued to flip through the pages and saw the way that Emma's heart broke as Regina killed the dream versions of themselves and how brave Henry was to step up to defend his mother. The eventually got to the end where Emma woke up and remembered who she was and how they were able to return to Storybooke.

The three of them were so involved in looking at the book that none of them realized that Emma had walked in. It didn't take her long to realize that they were talking about the dream realm after she heard her mom make the comment about her hiding behind a tree. She slowly made her way over to them and gently placed a hand on her fathers shoulder.

"Oh hey Em...we were just..." He felt like a deer in the headlights

"It's okay dad. It wasn't real any way"

"But you finally had a chance to have a real royal upbringing. It really was everything we wanted for you" He said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close

"Well it was _almost_ everything we wanted" Snow added

"Grandma didn't like how the evil queen made you a scaredy at" Henry said with a wink

"I didn't either kid" Emma said ruffling his hair.

"Did you like it there?" David asked out of nowhere. He was feeling guilty that she had gotten a taste of everything that they wanted for her and then it was taken away, again.

"I mean, getting to 'grow up' with you was great but It wasn't you and mom" Emma said. She used air quotes at the 'grow up' part because it was all fake memories that the evil queen had given her.

They all stood in silence staring at the open book when Henry finally reached up and closed it. "The important thing is that we're all here, together"

"You're right kid, and I wouldn't want it any other way" Emma said smiling at all of them while allowing her father to continue to embrace her.


	30. Grandma's Little Helper

**Grandma's Little Helper**

 **Hello Everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to get more out in the last week but I have had some continuing medical problems as well as being very busy at work. This will be my only update until some time next week as I will be on the road this week for my job and it won't leave me much writing time. So without further delay...**

 **A guest asked for a one shot of Henry helping Snow with something**

"Henry can you grab the flower down from the cupboard above the stove?" Snow asked as she was gathering the milk and eggs from the fridge. She and Henry were working on a surprise birthday cake for charming.

"Sure thing Gram" Henry said easily reaching up and retrieving the bag. It was so nice that Henry had had a growth spurt so that Emma and Snow didn't have to rely on a step ladder or David to get things out of the high cupboards or upper shelves at the grocery store.

"Perfect! Can you please measure out 2 1/2 cups?" Snow said leaning over her cookbook to read the recipe

"You got it! Gramps is going to be so surprised!"

"I hope so, I know we haven't really had a chance to celebrate any of our birthdays with everything going on that I wanted to make it special"

"It is grandma" Henry said coming over a placing a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Thank you Henry. Now take this baking soda and put in one teaspoon and than put in a pinch of salt and two tablespoons of cornstarch" She said wanting to move him along. She was really worried that they wouldn't be done in time. She always enjoyed times like this were she could spend quality time with Henry. She had really missed him since he and Emma had moved to their own place with Killian. She had gotten so used to having the ride to school with him and getting to hear about his day. Even though this wasn't that, it was still nice to be able to just be with him.


	31. Does My Mouth Hurt?

**Does My Mouth Hurt?**

 **Soprano Pixi asked for a one shot of Emma having her wisdom teeth out and being loops from the novocaine and anesthesia and her family, while sympathetic, getting a kick out of her antics and recording it on their phones.**

 **I will definitely be taking my own experience along with my siblings experience for this one :)**

Emma dreaded going to the dentist. She had never had a great experience as a kid and she was always sore afterwards. The only thing that she was looking forward to was the fact that she would be out while they were doing their work. She hated how, when you get normal dentistry done, that they try and talk to you while they put crap inside your mouth but still expect an answer.

She rode nervously in the car accompanied by her mom and dad and Henry. They had all seen the videos of other people online that had been a bit loopy and out of it when they came out of the procedure and were all secretly hoping to be able to catch Emma's version of that. Of course, none of them told her that. They didn't want her to back out of this at the last minute. Her jaw had been hurting her too bad for the last few weeks for her to put this off any longer.

When they got to the dentists office they checked her in and quickly took her back to the procedure room. It took about an hour before the family was invited back to the recovery room where they saw Emma sitting in a recovery chair barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Mommy?" Emma got out between the gauze stuffed on either side of her mouth

"I'm here baby" Snow said sitting down next to her and taking her hand

"Mommy, does my mouth hurt?" Emma said rolling her head over to the side to better see her mom. It took all the self-control the three of them had not to start laughing at Emma.

"Apparently not sweetheart" Snow said with a small grin as she gently moved some hair from Emma's forehead. Henry pulled out his phone and started filming. He knew that his mom would never believe them if they didn't have the proof.

"How are you feeling Em?" David said coming around the other side. Emma threw her head to the other side as she obviously didn't have much control over her libs at this point

"I'm high as a kite!" she exclaimed. This time Henry let out a little giggle

"Hey! What...wat re you laughin' bout?" Emma said trying to lift her head and give Henry a dirty look

"Nothing mom. You look great" Henry said trying to deflect his mom's comment

"I do?" Emma asked wide wide eyes like she was surprised

"shhh. You need to stop talking, you're going to cause more bleeding" Snow said trying to calm Emma down

"I'm BLEEDING?!" She said starting to panic as a few tears came down from her eyes

"It's okay baby. You're fine. You just need to relax. You just had your wisdom teeth removed" David explained while holding her shoulders back to try and keep her from sitting up too quickly.

"So now I'm dumb?" Emma said through tears

"No sweet" Snow had to stop and get her own emotions under control because she was about to break into full blown laughter "You are still just as smart as you were before. That is just what they call them"

"Are you sure? I mean, I wasn't very smart to begin with" She said still sobbing

"Honey you are very smart. But you need to stop talking for now okay?" David said having just gotten his own laughter under control

The couple looked at their grandson who was still filming and they simply smiled at him. As much as they felt bad for Emma, they also knew that this was going to be a great story later on.


	32. Because I'm Your Mother

**Because I'm Your Mother**

 **Guest asked for a one shot of...this will be a read and see **SEASON 6 SPOILERS*****

"Emma, you just came back to life! You're staying with me and your father and that's final!" Snow said before starting to pack up Neal's things to leave grannies. Emma was a bit taken aback by her mothers reaction. She and Killian had barely had time to enjoy being married and now her mother was insisting that she stay with her? This just didn't make sense.

"No offense mom but I'm a grown adult..."

"Who should listen to her mother. It will be fine love. I'll see you tomorrow. It's really okay" Killian said grabbing Emma's hand and giving it a squeeze. He knew that as much as Emma hated it, her mother needed her to be at the loft and it was something simple that Emma could abridge for one night.

"See? Even your husband agrees. Now get your things together and meet me out at the car" Snow said heading out with Neal. David and Killian stayed to talk to Emma.

"Swan, let's do your mother this one thing. I would love to spend the night with you..."

"Ahemm..." came David, not wanting his now son-in-law to continue with that sentence

"However, I think your mother needs to be able to be your mother for one last night at home" He said taking Emma's other hand into his and covering them with his hook.

"Killian..."

"Come on Em, one night for your mom. I promise I will talk to her and make sure that this doesn't continue" David said trying to help Killian out.

Emma took a deep breath and then finally let it out with a loud sigh "Fine! But only for one night!"

"Thank you Honey!" David said kissing the top of her head

"I'll walk you out" Killian added standing and continuing to hold her hand and lead her out to the truck.

XXXX

Snow watched her husband sleeping peacefully, envying him. She had acted like she was asleep so that he would fall asleep but she immediately opened her eyes once she knew he was out. She was so worried that something else was going to happen. Even more so though, she was worried that Emma's heart would stop at any minute. She decided that she needed to go up and check on her.

She walked into the room quietly so as not to wake her. She gently put a hand up to her daughters neck and gently placed two fingers to see if she could find a heart beat. She felt an immense sense of relief as she easily found a pulse. She couldn't stop the image flashing through her head of the sword impaling her daughter and than seeing her lifeless body laying there on the street. It was all too much.

Snow sat in the chair next to Emma's bed just watching her breath in and out. She knew that she was being completely irrational but she just couldn't help it. Emma was still her baby, married or not. Eventually her own lack of sleep was starting to overcome her but she didn't want to leave Emma's side so she gently crawled into bed next to Emma and wrapped her arms round her waist. She then fell asleep to the sound of Emma's breathing.

Suddenly Snow was awaken by whimpering but it wasn't Neal, it was Emma. She was whimpering and starting to move around. Snow immediately moved into action and tried to whisper soothing things to Emma to try and help her calm down but Emma's whimpering turned into a full blown cry. Snow realized that she was going to have to wake her up.

"Emma! Emma honey you need to wake up! Emma!" She repeated now starting to gently shake her by the shoulders. Emma shook her head back and forth a few times before her eyes flew open and she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"It's okay baby, it's okay" Snow said starting to rock back and forth like she was holding Neal. "You're safe here. Mommy's here" She continued to say while rocking Emma back in forth as the tears started to soak into her shirt. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Emma finally was able to stop crying and pulled back from Snow who took her face into her hands and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Emma simply shook her head no.

"Okay, why don't you lay down"

"I don't want to. I'll be fine" Emma said about to get up out of bed when Snow took a hold of her shoulders

"Emma, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you but it's too early for you to to simply stay up for the rest of the day" She said moving a piece of hair out of her face

"You promise?" Emma said a bit shyly

"I promise. Now lay down" Snow said guiding Emma back to lay on her pillow and pulling the blanket up a round her. She started to hum the song that she now knew was her special song for Emma and it put Emma right to sleep. She stayed with her the entire night to watch over her. She knew her daughter would need her and was glad that she had insisted on her coming home, even if just for one night.


	33. I Didn't Trip

**I Didn't Trip**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to everyone who commented positively about my last one shot series. For the "Guest" who decided to leave the negative comments, if you don't like these types of stories then leave requests for ones that you do like. The point of this story is that I write what is requested. I do leave story summaries at the beginning of every chapter so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Now, back to our charming family :)**

 **OnceLover requested **SEASON 6 FINALE SPOILER** of Snowing finding out that the black fairy pushed Henry down the stairs and him ending up in the hospital.**

* * *

They were all sharing around the table at grannies when Snow decided it would be a god time to ask about what had happened while they were gone. However, before she had the chance she noticed that Henry was moving his arm around to try and stretch it out and was wincing.

"Henry? Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah Grandma, it's fine. It's just sore"

"Why is it sore?" David asked just a bit curious but not too worried, he was a teenager after all.

"Well, there was a small accident" Henry said kind of hesitantly. He knew his grandparents would be mad and his mom would be too. Even though she knew he had gotten hurt, she hadn't believed that the black fairy had pushed him down the stairs originally.

"What kind of accident?" David said a bit more concerned now. He had been holding Neal but put him into his car seat so he could focus more on what Henry was saying.

"Well, let's just say I didn't trip" Henry said trying to move on

"Wait...she did push you?!" Emma said as the realization hit her

"Who pushed you?" Snow said starting to get mad

"It's nothing grandma, it's over now and I'm okay" Henry said trying once again to get the spotlight off of him. Nothing was going to change what happened.

"Henry, if someone pushed you and it hurt you that's a big deal!" Snow said wanting answers

"Especially when said push ended you up in the hospital! Where is your sling?" Emma said getting angrier as she spoke

Henry knew that neither his mom or his grandparents were mad at him but he also felt like there wasn't a point in getting upset when the black fairy had already been defeated

"Hospital? Henry what the heck happened?" David added coming over to start looking at Henry's shoulder

"The black fairy had taken the storybook from me because it was the last bit of hope that mom had. So, I went to Archies and found the book and the black fairy caught me and when I told her there wasn't anything she could do to totally destroy mom's hope she pushed me down the stairs and I hurt my shoulder and got a small concussion" Henry said finally

"Henry! You could have been seriously injured beyond just that! Thank goodness that you're alright!" Snow exclaimed coming over and hugging Henry

"Henry, we're so glad you're alright but you have to take care of yourself! Where is your sling?" David said after feeling he had sufficiently looked over his grandson's injury

"I took it off, I'm fine." Henry said blowing off their concern

"Henry, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you but that doesn't mean you don't get to take care of yourself" and with that Emma magic a sling on to him. "Please keep this on until your arm has fully healed" She pleaded

"Alright mom. I'll keep it on" Henry said "now how about we tell them the rest of what they missed" he said giving his mom a look that let her know that he wanted the attention back on her. She rolled her eyes as Snow then began to question Emma about what Henry meant. They all were safe and hope and that was the most important thing.


	34. Hangover - Part 2

**Hangover - Part 2**

 **Phobes Lyle asked for a sequel to 25 - Hangover. There was no description so I'll just see what happens :)**

* * *

Emma had gotten up a couple of times during the night to throw up. She was grateful that she had a bathroom connected to her room because she would have never made it down stairs. She felt like she was going to die which is what she already felt like on the inside. She wasn't thinking about anyone but herself at this moment. All she knew is that she was hurting and that she didn't want to hurt anyone.

As the light came shining in the windows she winced and pulled her blankets up over her head before sticking her hand out to find the aspirin and water she had seen on there nightstand on one of her many trips back and forth to the bathroom. She then fell back to sleep and woke up to her mother coming in to wake her up.

"Emma. Emma it's time to get up sweetheart" She said gently shaking her

"Go away" Emma said from under the covers

"Emma, I know you don't feel good but you need to get out of bed. I brought you coffee" Snow bribed

Emma threw her covers off and threw her mom a dirty look before sitting up slightly and taking the offered coffee cup. "You play dirty"

"Really? _I_ play dirty? How about we talk about your little stunt you pulled last night?"

"This is why I got my own place"

"And why I'm glad that Red knew better than to take you back there" She took a deep breath. She didn't want to start lecturing her just yet. "Now, I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast. Why don't you jump in the shower after your done with your coffee and sober up a bit more"

Emma huffed as her mom walked away. She knew that Red did the right thing bringing her here but at the same time, she really didn't want to have to face her parents. Or, more accurately, her own feelings. She did follow her mom's advise and finished her coffee before jumping in the shower. She finally felt human again getting all the sweat and grime of the rabbit hole off of her. She then found the extra outfits her mom kept at their place for emergencies and headed down to the kitchen where she found her parents and little brother working on breakfast

"Hey Em, how are you feeling?" David asked as he poured her a second cup of coffee

"Like death" She said plopping down on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Well when you drink yourself into a stopper that tends to be one of the side effects. Emma, do you realize what could have happened last night?" David said placing his hand on hers

"I really didn't care. Still don't"

"Emma, we know you're hurting" David tried to say but was cut off

"No you don't! You don't get it! You two found each other! You two never walked out on each other! Hook is gone! He walked out on me and he isn't coming back!" Emma exploded. David simply walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around his daughter and cradled her head as she broke down into tears. He and Snow shared a look of loss. Neither of them knew what to say in this moment but they did know that they would always be there for Emma. Even though they were mad at her for her reckless behavior, they knew that this was just her way of acting out and that it was more important to address that, for now.

Once Emma had calmed down a bit they all moved to the table and stated to eat breakfast together. Snow and Charming had a silent conversation and agreed that they would talk to Emma once they put Neal down for his afternoon nap. For now they would just enjoy having both of their children under one roof. While he and Snow cleaned up they let Emma watch Neal. They watched how gentle and kind she was with him. She really loved her little brother. It didn't matter what was going on with her personally, she always had time for him.

After they were done cleaning up Snow took Neal and put him down for a nap while Charming moved over to the couch with Emma. She was very quiet and just picked at her fingers wanting to avoid conversation or eye contact. Snow then came back and sat on the other side of Emma. She and Charming shared a silent conversation before Snow started.

"Emma? I think we need to talk about last night"

"Why? Nothing happened"

"well, that depends on how you define nothing. You were pretty drunk, you could have gotten alcohol poisoning or worse, you could have blacked out"

"Emma, we love you so much, if something had happened to you, we would have been devastated" David said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment as Emma let her parents words soak in. She hadn't been thinking about anyone else, not even herself.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone else but myself"

"Emma, we know you're hurting but please, let us help you" Snow said wrapping her arm around her daughter. "We love you so much"

"I love you guys too"

"And so help me, if that pirates shows up again..."

"David...now is not the time" Snow chided.

"I'm sorry. I just.."

"I know..." Emma said placing a gentle hand on his. She sent him a sad look to let him know she understood and that she didn't blame him. David gave her hand a squeeze and returned the sad smile. He would protect his little girl at any cost.


	35. The Past Revealed

**The Past Revealed**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I've written. I have still been dealing with my health issues and other personal things that have either kept me really busy or had left me totally exhausted leaving little time to write. Thank you so much for your understanding and your undying support!**

 **A asked for a one shot where a new villain comes to town and Emma and Snowing go to fight them. The villain casts a spell on Emma that makes her relive her worst childhood memories. Snowing ends up being horrified and extremely over protective.**

 **I feel like this is a no-brainer but mentions of physical and sexual abuse and other abuses to children ahead.**

* * *

Snow, Emma and Charming woke up on the floor of the station. They looked around confused on what had happened. A new villain had come to town and Emma and Charming had been able to apprehend them and were bringing them to the station but that was the last thing that they could remember. Charming helped Snow up and they both made their way over to Emma who was just coming to.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Snow said coming up behind her to help her sit upright

"No, I'm not" Emma immediately gasped and threw here hand over her mouth "I mean I'm not okay...I mean...ahh..what the heck?"

"Emma? are you hurt anywhere?" David asked giving his daughter a puzzled look

"I'm hurt inside" Emma immediately covered her mouth again. What was going on? It was if she had no control over what she was saying

"What do mean Em?" Snow asked concerned. She thew a look of confusion and fear at Charming. Emma was never open or honest about anything, especially her feelings. For some reason, it was like she couldn't help but be an open door to her parents

"My Past...it all keeps flashing before my eyes and I can't make it stop" Emma said opening and closing her eyes to try and make the flashbacks stop

"Why don't you tell us Em? I can only guess that this has something to do with our new friend in town and the fact that none of us can remember what happened" David said looking at Snow for her approval of where he was directing the conversation which she readily gave.

Emma looked between her parents. The things that were coming to mind were things that she never wanted to think bout again, much less tell her parents about. She knew that they carried an unspoken guilt over giving her up and she really didn't want to add to that

"Mom, dad..."

"Emma, we can handle it. I know that this isn't ideal, but for some reason, this person wants us to know." Snow said moving a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear

"Nothing you say will change how we feel about you Emma" Charming added taking her hand in his

Emma took a deep breath and looked from one parent to the other. She knew that they weren't lying so she took one more breath before she opened her mouth and began to tell her parents about the years of foster care. She had had few good homes but they never outweighed the bad ones. She told them about the one foster home where the father would lock her in the closet when she would cry, sometimes leaving her in their for days at a. time without food. She told them about the one home where the son would come into her room at night and touch her until his mom caught him. She then blamed Emma and said that she was too much of a temptation and sent her back. The stories went on and on and Emma allowed the tears to flow for the very first time. Her parents were crying right along with her. They knew that they couldn't change what happened but it didn't change the guilt they felt that Emma went through that.

They hadn't realized how long they had all been in the station until Regina stormed in looking for them. She quickly realized she had walked in on something that she shouldn't have and made her exit. Snow and Charming allowed Emma to continue to share as long as she needed. They couldn't be there for her then, but they sure as heck would be there for her now


	36. Lost Family Time

**Lost Family Time**

 **HenryMills asked for a one shot of Henry being sad because ever since Neal has been born and all of the drama with Emma, and curses, Snowing has not spent much time with him**

* * *

Henry sat on the couch in the loft watching his family rushing around, busy with everything but each other. Snow had Neal in her arms trying to quiet him down while David was in the kitchen trying to put on his shirt while also making Neal a bottle. His mom was up stairs trying to find her outfit that she needed for her date with Killian because she hadn't had any time to put her clothes in the washer and was now in full panic mode.

Henry was starting to feel invisible to his whole family. He knew that his mom and grandparents loved him and that there wasn't anything that they were doing to try to hurt him but it didn't change how he felt. With all that had been going on in Storybook, the drama going on with his mom, and his new baby uncle, he really was missing the time that his grandparents specifically had been spending with him.

Henry then got up and moved toward the door thinking that no one would notice his absence. He opened the door and, to his dismay, he found the pirate standing behind the door

"Hello mate, where are you off to?" Killian asked a bit confused

"Hey Killian, I'm just going out"

"Where are you going out to kid?" Emma asked coming over to the door and turning Henry around to face her

"I'm going to my other mom's. You all obviously don't care because if Killian hadn't distracted you you wouldn't have noticed that I had left" He spat and tried to walk out but David had walked over to join the conversation and quickly got a hold of his grandson's arm

"Henry, What do you mean?" David asked confused

"I mean, you all have too much going on to even notice me. I'll be the only one at my other mom's so I"m leaving"

"No, you're not" Emma said putting her arm around Henry and having Killian close the door "Henry, I"m sorry that you are feeling that way. None of us ever want you to feel that you are being overlooked"

"It's true Henry, we love you. We're sorry that we haven't gotten to spend as much time with you as we did before but, I'm going to make sure that that changes" David added. He then looked at Emma and she immediately knew what he was going to say and gave him a nod of agreement.

"Here's what we're going to do Henry. Your grandma and I are going to spend the day with you while Killian and Emma watch Neal. You're right, it's not fair that we haven't been noticing you but not anymore" David said hugging him. They were going to make this right.


	37. Mistakes Repeated

**Mistakes Repeated**

 **Reading Pixie asked for a one shot where **SEASON 6 SPOILERS*** Adult Henry sees Emma again and his lovely daughter screams "Hey Grandma!" and Emma looking at him like 'didn't you learn from me and Neal?!' and scolding Henry in front of his daughter**

* * *

Henry heard a knock at the door and his daughter ran over to answer it before Henry could stop her. She opened the door and looked up to see a tall blond standing there with a confused look on her face at why a little girl would be answering her son's door. The little girl had a huge smile plastered across her face when she yelled "Hey Grandma!"

Emma about choked at that and threw Henry a look that could kill. Had he not learned from her and Neal? What had happened? Where was this girls mom?

"Excuse me?"

"Mom..."

"Henry, I think you _obviously_ have some explaining to do! Did you learn _nothing_ from your father and I?"

"Mom..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now!"

"Well this is not exactly a welcomed surprise! I'm not even old enough to be a grandma!"

"Mom!" Henry finally said cutting off her tirade. He knew his mom was going to be angry but he never thought that she would go off on him infant of his daughter. "Mom I know you're upset and this was in no way how I wanted you to find out but this is what my life is now"

"Henry! This is not something that you can take lightly! A kid is a HUGE responsibility!"

"I know that mom! Right now is not the time to be having this conversation!"

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry honey, mom I want you to meet Lucy. Lucy, meet your grandma, Emma"

"Hi" Lucy said pressing herself back on Henry. She was no longer so keen on meeting her would be grandmother anymore.

Emma looked at Henry with one more glare before taking a deep breath and lowing herself to Lucy's level.

"Hi Lucy, I guess I'm your grandma" She said putting out her hand to shake. This was going to take some major getting used to


	38. Big Changes

**Big Changes**

 **For anyone who has been reading my other stories you will know I have had some weather difficult health issues that have been wiping me out energy wise and it makes it hard to write when I am exhausted. I am trying to update as much as possible and I am hoping to start writing on a weekly basis once I get my health thing figured out.**

 **CasterCurl29 asked for a one shot set post season 6 finale where Emma tells Snow she's pregnant**

* * *

Everyone was slowly starting to leave Grannies after the celebration till it was only the charming family (Hook now included). Hook and David along with Henry were talking so Emma took the opportunity to pull her mother aside.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" She asked a tad worried. She wasn't sued to Emma pulling her aside to talk about things, much less after everything that they had been though.

"No, mom, everything is just fine. I have something to tell you something without everyone else being around." She said with a shy smile

"Okay" Snow said, still not sure what exactly her daughter meant.

"Well, as you know Killian and I have been living together"

"Now I think I understand why you didn't want your father here" Snow said with a laugh. "Emma, whatever it is you're about to tell me, when you tell your father, fi you tell your father. Please have a new opening line!"

Emma laughter at her mom. She was probably right, her dad would walk away at that point not wanting to know what came next. "Good point. Well, we have decided that we want to have a child together"

"Oh Emma! That's wonderful! Henry will be a wonderful older brother! When are you thinking you want to have a baby?" Snow asked excitedly.

"Now? Mom, I'm pregnant"

Snow was in total shock, she was necessarily expecting that. Although, now her opening line made a heck of a lot more sense "Emma, I"m so happy for you! Was this..."

"No, not at all. We found out a about a week a go but I wanted to make sure before we told anyone. I went to the doctor a few days ago just to make sure"

"Oh Emma!" Snow said wrapping her in a huge hug. She was so excited for her daughter to finally have her happily ever after.


	39. Truth Or Dare

**Truth Or Dare**

 **Reading Pixie asked for a one shot of the family playing truth or dare and someone daring Emma to act like she did in the wish real and hook doing an impression of his fat and old self**

 **Authors Note: Please keep the request coming, my list is almost empty**

 **Twilightroxas7 - Sorry, but I just can't see that ever happening**

* * *

Emma and Hook had met Henry over at Snow and David's house for a family game night. It was technically Regina's week but she was willing to be flexible when there was a family game night. Even though Emma no longer lived at home, Snow and Charming still wanted to be able to have traditional family times like this to make suer that they were able to stay close to Emma.

Tonight, Henry decided that a little game of truth or dare would be a good idea. No one was really up for their traditional pick of the game of life since it took so long and they would all have to move to the kitchen table.

"Henry, are you sure this is a good idea?" Emma asked, she was never a fan of this game

"Yeah, it will be fun and who knows? Maybe we will learn some new things about each other"

"I believe that is your mother's point lad" Hook added giving him a look

"Come on guys, we will all promise not to put each other in a situation that would make anyone uncomfortable." Snow added "This will be fun. Henry, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to change Neal's diaper" Snow said with a smirk

"Okay, this isn't fun anymore" Henry said as everyone else laughed.

"I'll take a crack at this game. Emma, truth or dare" Hook said giving her a sly smile

"Truth" She said returning his look

"I dare you to act like you did in the wish realm" He said as Snow and Charming were a bit shocked

"Hook..."

"No dad, I'll do it" She said with a smirk "As long as hook acts like he did in the wish realm"

"Alright love"

"How do you know what you acted like hook?" Snow asked confused

"Emma has informed me of my, unbecoming behavior" Hook said a bit embarrassed

"It better not be inappropriate!" David jumped in. He knew that they were married but he didn't want to see it.

"Oh, it's definitely not anything like that dad" Emma said with a smile "But, before he goes, here goes nothing" Emma took a deep breath and started talking in high pitched voice saying "Mommy, daddy, who is that lady?" and humming someday my prince will come as she pretended to pick flowers which got her a dirty look from her mother and a chuckle from her father. Once she was done she sat down next to hook and said "You're turn"

Hook begrudgingly got up and started waddling like he was an overweight man and slurred all his words while acting like he was holding a bottle of rum. Emma was laughing while Snow and Charming were rather confused. Once he was done Charming finally spoke up.

"Hook what was that?"

"Well mate, apparently in the wish realm I was a very overweight and drunk pirate" Hook said blankly

"It was probably the scariest thing I've ever said" Emma added "I have since limited his amount of drinking and I take him on my morning runs. I love my pirate but I don't think that either of us would be happy if he ever became what I saw." Emma said patting his stomach

Everyone burst into laughter. Although the wish realm gave Emma taste of what it would have been like to grow up a princess, she wouldn't trade what she had with her pirate for anything.


	40. Past Hurts

**Past Hurts**

 **WOW! 40 one shots! I'm so blown away! Thank you everyone for sending me your prompts and your encouraging comments!**

 **This prompt was submitted by a guest who gave me** ** _lots_** **of information no what they wanted to see so you will have to read and find out on this one :)**

* * *

Snow and Charming were so excited! They were finally going to be able to find out about Emma's past. They were headed to Boston with Emma so she could show them some of the places where she grew up and share a bit about her past. Emma, of course, wasn't going to tell them everything but she felt that it would help her parents try and make peace with her past.

She took them around to see a few of the houses, some nice, some not so nice. She also took them past some of the schools she attended. (Even though she wasn't in Boston till she was a teen, the number of families she lived with made it so she had to switch schools multiple times because they all lived in different districts).

Once they had seen a few places and Emma shared a few stories, they decided to hit up one of Emma's favorite coffee shops. They parked on the street a few doors down from the coffee shop as there wasn't much room. As they were walking a man that was walking toward them suddenly stopped and looked directly at Emma. It wasn't until she looked away from her parents that she even noticed the man. She immediately felt her knee's go weak and all the blood drain from her face.

"Emma?" Snow said noticing that Emma had grabbed on to her and David for support.

"It's..." She was shaking so bad she couldn't talk.

"Emma, honey, it's okay. We're right here" David said as he wrapped her in his arms and cradled her head. The man in question had finally gained his own wits about him and was making his way toward the family.

"Excuse me..."

"Who are you?" Snow snapped. She didn't care if she was being rude, this man was causing her daughter to have a panic attack and she wanted to know why.

"My name is Tom, I used to be one of Emma's foster parents. She's grown up so much I almost didn't recognize her"

"Because you weren't beating me?" Emma snapped. She had pulled away from David a bit to stair at the man. She was still shaking but somehow her words were coming out with no effort. David still had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Emma"

"DON'T! You used to beat the crap out of me and I was just a KID! You were supposed to take care of me!"

"I know.."

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK! I found my real parents and that's all that matters" She said getting into his face. David then took her shoulders and guided her toward Snow who rapped Emma in her arms. Once David saw that he then stepped up and punched the man in the face

"That's for what you did to my daughter. About time you got a taste of your own medicine! If you EVER come near my family again, I will not be as kind" David said before moving Snow and Emma around the man and into the coffee shop.

Emma had never thought that they would ever run into someone from her past. It was things like that she never wanted her parents to know about the horrible things that people had done to her. Then again, she couldn't say it didn't break joy to her heart to see her dad get one good punch in.

They spent the rest of their time going sight seeing but David and Snow's eyes were never off of Emma and they were always hugging her and kissing her head. She wasn't normally a fan but she knew that they needed to do it. If she was being honest, she needed it too. Her past is what it is, but she knew her parents were going to love her none the less.


	41. I Will Always Find You

**I Will Always Find You**

 **CharmingFam asked for a very descriptive one-shot so you'll have to read and see :)**

* * *

Emma looked around the dark basement. She had taken Henry and Neal to the part to give her parents some alone time. While she was grabbing something out of the diaper bag for Neal she heard Henry scream. She immediately turned around to see a larger man behind her who immediately grabbed her around her middle and started dragging her toward the van that had pulled dup. Another man was carrying Neal and dragging Henry along by his arm in the same direction. Now they were all in a dark basement that Emma could only assume was the basement of the farm house on the outskirts of town. They had searched her pockets and confiscated both she and Henry's cellphones so they had no way of contacting her parents.

"Henry?" Emma called out

"Mom! Mom we're over here!" He said in the darkness. She could tell that he was scared. She moved toward his voice and used her hands to feel what was infant of her until she touched his head. She immediately pulled him into herself and felt her baby brothers hand grab on to her shirt.

"Oh Henry, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Before he could answer the door to the basement swung open and allowed a large beam of light to penetrate the darkness. It gave Emma a moment to look over her son and brother. They both looked okay. She then turned to see the person coming down the stairs. To no one's surprise it was King George who had grabbed them.

"Well hello there grandchildren" He said mockingly. He knew that the one way to get under their skin was to act like there was true familial relations between them.

"Don't pretend we're family" Emma said through gritted teeth. "Cut to the chase and tell us what you want"

"Oh you're so cute thinking that I'm going to just come out and tell you. Well sweetheart what I want, I need from your parents, so get comfortable" He said with a laugh. Emma decided that she was going to try and get them out while the opportunity presented itself. She jumped up from the floor where she was holding the boys and lunged at King George, however, he was expecting it. He dodged her blow and came back and hit her across the face causing her to call back and hit her head on the wall and a cut to form on her forehead. Emma quickly tried to shake it off and find something to grab. She saw a metal rod to there left and she grabbed it. Unfortunately George saw it and kicked it out of her hand as soon as she had gotten a grip on it causing her wrist to begin to sting. She was sure she had broken it.

"Nice try princess, but you aren't going to escape me" he said before he grabbed her by her hair and threw her toward the boys. Henry immediately wrapped his free arm around his mom while glaring at the former king.

"You're going to pay for this!" Henry yelled

"Believe what you want kid, but you're under my control now" He spit before he headed back up stairs and left them alone in the basement.

XXXX

Snow and David were beginning to panic at the fact that they couldn't get a hold of Emma or Henry. Their phones rang and rang before going to voicemail. They had had enough of waiting, they were going to go find them. They followed the GPS on their phones to the old farm house. They were both confused at what Emma was doing out here and why she would have brought the boys with her. Then it hit David, this was the known hide out of King George and his cronies. He could only assume that he had Emma and Henry held up in there.

Both of them quickly decided that David would storm the front with Snow coming in from the back and they would overtake George by surprise. It actually worked really well and they were able to easily over take him. They handcuffed him and left him on the couch while they went searching for their kids and grandson. They eventually made their way down to the basement where they found Emma standing protectively infant of Henry who was holding Neal. She had a black eye, a cut on her head and they also noticed that she was holding her right arm a bit closer to her body and it looked swollen.

Once Emma was able to see who was standing there she immediately flew into her father's arms and wrapped her arms around his waist as tight as she could. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Emma! Are you okay sweetheart? What happened to your face?" He asked as he pulled away a little bit and took her face into his hands to examine her injuries.

"George. I went after him and he hit me. I flew back and hit my head"

"He is going to pay for this!"

"Gramps!" Henry said as he came and lunched at his grandfather. David hugged in back and looked up to see that Snow had already looked him over and saw now looking at Neal.

"The boys are fine, I made sure that he didn't hurt them" Emma said to reassure her parents.

"I'm so glad that you were here to help them Emma, but I'm so sorry that you were hurt" Snow said coming and hugging her daughter.

"Come on, let's get out of here" David said as he wrapped a protective arm and Emma and led her up the stairs. Henry followed with Snow taking up the rear with Neal. They were both very relieved to have all their children and their grandson back where they knew they were safe.

XXXX

For the next few weeks Charming and Snow didn't let the three younger charming out of their site except for when Henry had to go be with Regina. Even then they would call randomly to see how he was or what he was up to. Emma had been confined to desk duty and Charming was always looking up from his desk to make sure she was still there.

Normally this type of behavior would drive Emma over the wall. However, she wanted to be as close to her parents as they wanted to be to her. Most nights since everything and happened they would find themselves on the couch with Emma in-between her parents, her leaning on David while Snow held Neal as they watched a movie. They were all together, and nothing was going to change that.


	42. Make It Better

**Make It Better**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading my stories, I know I haven't been updating a lot lately but I'm trying! These are my last one-shot's so please let me know if you want to see anything. I don't mind if it has been done by some of the other one-shot writers as I think it's fun to see how all of us re-imagine and write the same thing and each come up with a different one shot.**

 **This one is a combination of two request. One was from a guest and the other is from OUAT who both gave me a LOT of detail so you'll have to read and see but it will be pure charming family fluff but particularly mama Snow. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Emma was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having that dream, you know the one. The dream where someone is chasing you and no matter how fast you run, you can never get away. She was sweating profusely and was starting to gasp for air as her breathing picked up speed as her adrenaline began to rush through her. She started whimpering in her sleep before it turned into a full on shout "Mama!" her subconscious knew what she needed.

Snow was glad that she had just come up to look in on Emma just a few minutes before this all started and had been worried when she started to see her begin to thrash about. "Emma" Snow said softly trying to calm her without waking her. That was until Emma finally yelled out her name. Snow then shook Emma's shoulders a bit firmer to wake her up. "Emma! Emma honey I'm right here! Wake Up Emma"

Emma's eyes flew open and she didn't know where she was until her eyes finally adjusted to see her mother sitting in front of her. She immediately wrapped her arms around her mom and grabbed her tightly. "It's okay baby, I"m here" Snow soothed her while rubbing small circles into her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes and Snow could feel the heat radiating off of Emma's head.

Snow finally pulled away so she could see Emma's face. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Emma immediately shook her head no. Snow gave her a sad look before moving some of the hair off of her forehead. "Honey are you sure?"

"Yes" Emma croaked.

"Okay. But honey you are burning up. I think your nightmare is because of your fever. I'm going to go get you some medicine okay?"

"NO! I mean..." Emma said grasping Snow's hand for dear life.

"It's okay Emma. I promise I"ll be right back" Snow soothed her while slowly easing her hand away from Emma. "I'm just going to grab the medicine" she repeated to reassure Emma as she walked over to Emma's medicine cabinet. She knew that Emma didn't always tell them when she was feeling ill so she made sure to keep her medicine fully stocked in case Emma ever gave in and actually took some medicine. Once Snow returned she quickly got Emma to take the awful liquid. She knew that the lack of argument was only further proof of how sick Emma really was. She then gave her a kiss and helped her lay back down before Emma quickly went back to sleep.

XXXX

The dream picked up where it left off and the man began to chase her again. In her dream, she ran behind a building and watched as the person chasing her continued to run on and her breathing had finally started to level out. What really happened was Emma had walked from her room to her parents room holding her blanket and had crawled up between her parents and into Snow's arms. Both of them woke up to see Emma curled up into Snow and they both started to panic, Emma had never done this before. It didn't take Snow and Charming but a moment to realize that Emma was burning up with fever again and her body was trying to bring her temperature down which explained why she was covered in sweat.

Just as charming began to get up to go get the medicine they heard Emma begin to talk in her sleep.

"mama...safe...safe now..." As she curled further into Snow, during her head in her chest. Snow just wrapped her arms around her daughter "Yes you are baby. You're safe here with mama" Snow cooed as she brushed some of the matted hair away from Emma's face. She and Charming shared a sympathetic look before he continued on his mission to get the medics. They were going to nurse their baby girl back to health.


	43. Bad Form Brother

**Bad Form Brother**

 **Phoebs Lyle asked for a one-shot of Liam and Killian on the Jolly Roger where Killian loses his temper and starts cussing and then Liam tells him off for it.**

 **For anyone who reads my fanfiction, you know I don't use cuss words in any of my writing. Mainly because I want anyone of any age to be able to read my writing and enjoy it. For this I will not be putting any actual cuss words in but I will make sure the point get's across. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Killian you missed a spot" Liam pointed out before going about checking on the other men's work. Killian had about had it with his brother and telling him how he was always missing something or not doing something to the best of his ability. He was doing his best and it wasn't like the other men on the ship were doing any better. He knew that they all cut corners and did half hearted work but he felt like Liam never saw it, probably because he was too focused on him.

"Whatever" He quipped back before continuing to mop the deck.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever. I never do it the way you want so either do it yourself or move along" Killian snapped

"That is no way to talk to your captain"

"Well I don't care if you are my captain, you want it done a certain way, do it yourself!" He yelled

"Killian...You are testing my patience"

"Really? Well it's about time you know how it feels!"

"You have overstepped brother"

"Do I look like I care?" Killian went on a roll blown rant about how he hated the way Liam acted all high and mighty and how he was picking on Killian while the others never put an ounce of effort into their jobs and got a pat on the pack. Of course he threw in a slew of colorful obscenities. He had had enough from Liam and wanted him to know exactly how fed up he really was.

"Are you done?"

"Yes I'm done! I'm done being on this ship! So help me when we make port, I"m getting off this God forsaken ship and never coming back!" He screamed

"This is bad form brother. I choose to expect more from you because I know that you can deliver. You have shown that you have what it takes to lead a ship of your own. However, cutting corners and being lazy will not make you a good captain. I only choose to 'pick on you' as you put it because you need to know what a tightly run ship looks like. I'm well aware of the lack of effort put out by some on this ship and you will notice that I do not promote them and I never give them additional responsibility. If you want to forever serve a captain then I wills top expecting you to act any different then the next man on this ship. If you want to be a captain, then I'm going to expect more of you." Liam said firmly. He was not messing around with Killian. He loved him dearly but he was not going to allow this type of disrespectful behavior to continue.

"Now, if you are done throwing your temper tantrum, you can go back and properly clean that spot on the deck that you so obviously missed" and with that Liam turned around and headed back to the captain's quarters. Killian was ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have acted out as he did and disrespected his brother, his captain. He went back and began to clean as he never did before. He was going to be _captain_ Killian Jones some day and he was going to show his brother he earned it.


End file.
